Happy Halliwelleen
by sassyangel15
Summary: The nine cousins set out to do a ritual on the Wiccan Sabbath, and then of course go party. For Halliwells though something has to go wrong and they have to battle evil, but they didn't count on turning against each other and loosing their powers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. I hope you like it, there were defiantly some tricky parts while writing. I am going to try to post the Halliwells' (second generation) powers on my profile. As always please review be it good or bad. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I only own what you are not familiar with._

Mel ducked a punch from Peyton and countered with a roundhouse to her mid section.

"So you guys are coming over tomorrow night right?" She asked as she checked back, out of the way of a back kick.

"Yea, we are, not to mention it's Hope and Faith's birthday tomorrow so we are getting together with them" Peyton said as she rolled out of the way of a powerful back spin.

"I got them sweet presents. I found these charm bracelets that are for twins, you know that whole twin connection thing it represents that, and I found a triquetra charm for each of them. I thought it was too perfect" Mel said as she got swept by Peyton.

"Yea, I just got them some nice journals for spells and potions or hell even just writing, I don't even know what Parker and Portia got them" Peyton said just as Mel popped up off her back.

"I don't know what the guys got them either, knowing them, they are going to try to piggy back on my gift" Mel responded as she threw a gnarly right hook.

Peyton ducked the punch and then stepped back and put her hands up.

"I think I'm done, we are at a stalemate here. We have been going at this for like 15 minutes." Peyton added, sounding out of breath.

"Yea, I can't believe we sparred that long with out using powers" Mel added.

Just then a flurry of white and blue orbs filled the room.

"Mel, Peyton, good I'm glad you're both here" Henry Jr. said to his cousins.

"What's up H.J.? Did something happen?" Peyton stepped toward her cousin.

"Well, not really, I just, well I forgot tomorrow was Halloween, and I forgot to get my sisters a present" H.J. replied looking down sheepishly.

"So let me guess, you want Peyton and I to take you shopping and help you pick out gifts for them is that it?" Mel asked as she looked at her cousin.

"Yea that's pretty much it" H.J. responded.

"How could you forget your own sisters' birthday, you better never forget mine" Peyton said.

"Well that would be a little difficult to do being that we share a birthday Pey" H.J. quipped.

"Do you have any ideas for a present?" Mel asked.

"Not really, that's why I came to you guys" H.J. said.

"Well, give Pey and I a sec to change and we'll head down to the mall" Mel told her cousin.

Mel and Peyton went upstairs in Phoebe and Coop's house to change clothes. Then they met H.J. outside.

"Did you at least think about what to get them while we were changing?" Peyton asked.

"I was thinking that as a last resort I can get them gift cards" he responded seriously.

A few hours later, the three cousins were still at the mall with no luck. Well, Henry Jr. hadn't had any luck finding birthday presents for his sisters, but Mel and Peyton had great luck for themselves.

"You know what guys, I think that I am just going to go and get the gift cards now" H.J. stated as he walked off.

"Yea, I need to go and get ready for my shift at P3 tonight anyway. Do you work tonight Pey?" Mel asked her cousin.

"Not tonight, I worked last night. At least the all of us get Halloween off" Peyton replied.

"We better go get H.J. I think he is the D.J. tonight anyway" Mel said as the two walked off in search of their cousin.

The next day:

It was morning at the Manor. Chris and Wyatt were in their rooms, and Mel was in her bathroom getting ready for this afternoon's birthday events. The entire family was coming over to the Manor and they would do the birthday thing, then the parents were going to head over to P3 to get ready for the Halloween bash. The kids all had plans of their own for the night. The doorbell rang and Piper went to answer it.

"Happy birthday" she said as she pulled Hope and Faith into a hug. "I can't believe you girls aren't teenagers anymore."

"Hi Aunt Piper" the twins said at the same time and then walked in to the Manor to find their cousins.

"Paige, Henry, come in" Piper said as she closed the door. "How are you two doing?"

"Oh same old same old, ready for a fun evening with the family that's for sure" Paige responded.

"Yea, we haven't really seen each other all week between my parolees and her charges" Henry added.

"Where is Henry Jr.?" Piper asked.

"He'll be over soon, he said Mel had asked him to pick up some stuff in China Town before he came over" Paige replied.

"Wait, what? What do they need from China Town?" Piper asked quickly.

"Piper, it's Halloween, they're going to do a ritual, and you know to tap into the magic of the day. It's perfectly fine" Paige said as she shrugged her shoulders. Piper was over reacting as usual.

"Even with minimal demon interruptions we still can't have a normal life" Piper said rolling her eyes.

"They're not normal Piper. Besides think of it this way, how many other kids tonight are going to try to summon the dead in a grave yard, or do other spooky things that they think are magical?" Paige asked.

"Yea, but Paige, our children can actually summon the dead, we've seen it" Piper said as the door opened and in walked Phoebe and Coop, followed by their three daughters.

"Hello, hello" Phoebe said as she walked in.

"Hi Phoebe" Paige said as she gave her sister a hug.

"What's wrong, there are some hostile vibes in this entry way" Phoebe said as her daughters walked around her. Knowing that this was probably a sister thing, Coop went off to find Henry and Leo.

"Oh it's nothing the kids are going to do a ritual tonight to tap into the magic of Halloween and Piper is all worried about it" Paige said.

"Well honey it's just a ritual, and I think that they should tap into the powers of Halloween, I mean there is a lot to learn about the holiday" Phoebe said as she walked her sisters into the living room.

"But something could go wrong" Piper said.

"You worry too much" Paige said.

"Hey you didn't get sucked back in time to the 1670's" Piper said as she pointed a finger at Paige.

"All the more reason they should do this Piper, so they don't lose the knowledge of basic magic" Phoebe said.

"Fine. You're right. But after a few months ago, and the whole dark lighters and demons after my children thing, I'm allowed to be paranoid" Piper said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good now that that is settled where are the birthday girls, I can't believe we only have one teenager left in the family now" Phoebe said going to look for Hope and Faith.

Phoebe walked upstairs and heard giggling coming from Mel's room. She walked in to see the six girl cousins sitting and standing around the room.

"What no hug for your favorite aunt" Phoebe said as she walked in.

Hope and Faith gave Phoebe a hug "Sorry Aunt Phoebe. It sounded like mom and Aunt Piper were about to get into it" Faith said.

"Yea, but we still get to do the ritual tonight right, I mean we all kind of planned on it" Hope added.

"Piper is going to let you guys do it, your mom and I just had to point out that it was important for you all to do it" Phoebe told her nieces. "We are still waiting on your brother to get here, so when he does we can start the whole family part of your birthday ok?" Phoebe said as she was turning towards the door.

"Ok Aunt Phoebe just call us when he gets here" Mel said. With that Phoebe headed back down stairs to join her husband and sisters.

"So what are you guys going to dress up as tonight" Mel asked her cousins.

"I'm going as a go-go dancer" Hope said "I found some sweet red go-go boots in mom's closet". "And I'm going as a Princess" Faith said as she twirled around. "What about you three" she added looking over at Peyton, Parker, and Portia.

"I decided to go as a Pixie" Peyton said.

"I am going as a sock-hop girl" Parker said.

"Well mom actually gave me the idea of going as a goddess, and I thought it was pretty unique" Portia said. "But Uncle Henry told me that I could just wear a name tag that had my name on it and tell everyone I was a car. I didn't find that funny" she added with a frown.

"Ha ha that sounds like dad" Faith said. "But isn't that a Porsche?"

"Maybe it can be said both ways?" Portia replied.

Wyatt poked his head in the room.

"Hey guys what's up. Mel I need some help for a second" Wyatt said as Mel got up and walked towards him.

"Come to my room quick" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"What's the issue Wy" Mel said as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, but I just don't know what kind of shoes I should wear with my costume that won't look stupid. And since you made the costume I figured you would know what you wanted to go with it" Wyatt said gesturing to a long robe.

"Well you have those brown bowling shoe-esk things, your costume should be long enough too cover them mostly anyway so I don't think it will matter to much" she said. "Hey we were just talking about what we were all wearing for tonight anyway, will you put on your costume to show them, Chris" she yelled looking up at the ceiling. In a sparkling array of blue and white orbs Chris appeared in front of Mel.

"What's up Mellie?" Chris asked.

"Well the girls are in my room and we were talking about our Halloween costumes and I think it would be funny if we show our costume to them, so will you put yours on?" Mel asked her older brother.

"Won't they see them tonight anyway?" Chris asked.

"But I can't wait that long, I just want to see if they get it" Mel said.

"Fine, but only because I owe you" Chris said as he orbed out.

"That doesn't count" Mel said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to go change, I'll come get you guys in a few minutes" Mel said as she walked back to her room.

"Hey what was that all about?" Portia asked when Mel came back in.

"Wyatt didn't know what shoes to wear with his costume, sometimes I think that guy is more high maintenance than me" Mel said with a giggle.

"We didn't get to ask you what you are dressing up as for Halloween" Faith said.

"Well, I will show you give me a second to change" Mel said as she pulled a black bag from her closet and walked into her bathroom.

After a few minutes Mel had on her costume, she orbed out of her bathroom and outside Wyatt's room and knocked on the door.

"Wyatt are you ready?" Mel asked.

The door opened and out stepped Wyatt. "Yea, I'm ready, how did you talk me into this costume again?" he said looking uncomfortable.

"Because you have all the confidence in the world and don't care what anybody thinks about you" Mel replied as they walked over to Chris' room and knocked on the door.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" he said opening the door and stepping out.

"Great let's go show the girls" Mel said as she skipped back to her bedroom.

Standing on the other side of the door Mel said, "Alright here is my costume" and she opened the door and walked in with Chris and Wyatt behind her.

Peyton, Parker, Portia, Hope and Faith, just stared at the trio and suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious" Hope said in between laughter.

"I told you they would find it funny" Mel said to her brothers.

"I would ask you how you thought of the ideas, but I think we all know that" Parker said as they started to calm down.

Mel was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the Puritan colonies, and it had a powder blue corset around the bust. She topped off the look with a conical hat, to complete her look as a witch.

"Why did you do the whole 'if I were in Salem I would be hanged' look?" Faith asked.

"Because that's what most people associate witches with anyway, so I just ran with it" Mel said.

"Aw, Wyatt, Chris, you guys look so adorable" Portia said with a smile.

Wyatt was in a long purple robe that had gold stars all over it. He had a conical hat on his head, but not as big as Melinda's. The hat also had a gold rim around it that sat against Wyatt's forehead. Chris' costume was pretty simple, a long white robe, some feathery wings, and a halo placed on top of his head finished off Chris' look.

"A wizard and an angel, it's just too funny" Peyton said hiding a smirk. "Halloween is a time to be something you're not, and you three go as a wizard, an angel and a witch, three things that you actually are" she added.

"Hey I'm not a wizard, I'm a witch" Wyatt said pretending to be offended.

"But the mortal world doesn't think of guys as witches, they think of them as wizards, hello did you ever read Harry Potter as a child" Faith chimed in and the girls all giggled.

"Don't worry Wy, maybe next year you can go as a prophesized being, that costume would at least be easy to make" Mel said with a smile on her face. "Or maybe the heir to Excalibur."

"Smart ass" Wyatt said.

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass" Mel quipped.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this but I'm going to go change now" Chris said as he turned to leave the room and as he did, in orbed Henry Jr.

"Hey Mel I got the stuff we need for tonight" he said as he was materializing. Once completely orbed in he looked at Wyatt, Mel, and Chris and started laughing. "Oh my god are those your guy's Halloween costumes" he said with a roar of laughter.

"See H.J. gets the joke" Mel said.

With that Chris and Wyatt left Mel's room to change.

"We will meet you guys downstairs in a few minutes" Wyatt said as he left.

Once they closed the door, Mel closed her eyes for a moment and her costume faded off her and her normal clothes appeared.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Parker asked.

"It's something I have been working on with the projection power, I figure it may come in handy sometime if I am in the shower and a demon attacks" Mel said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, well don't forget about personal gain, be careful Mel" Hope said as Faith and H.J. nodded their heads.

"Gosh you guys sound like my brothers, must be the white lighter in you talking" Mel retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go downstairs and get this Birthday party started" Portia said as she put her arms around Hope and Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Chapter ready to go! Please review! I love hearing what you think. Enjoy._

For their birthday the twins got the charm bracelets from Mel the journals from Peyton, and gift cards to their favorite stores in the mall from H.J. They also got photo albums from Parker, purses from Portia, they each got a movie from Wyatt, and mp3 downloads from Chris.

"Aw, we have the best cousins in the world" Hope said as she hugged Wyatt.

"Yea, and it's good that they know what we like" Faith said as she hugged Parker.

"Well, we need to get going to the club. Be sure to call and check in once in a while tonight, there is no telling what can happen on Halloween" Piper told her children and nieces and nephew.

"Mom you worry too much" Wyatt said as he went over to hug his mom good-bye.

The kids all hugged their respectable parents as they left for P3.

"Well do you guys want to go change into your costumes and then come back so we can do this ritual?" Mel asked her cousins.

"Yea, we'll be back in like an hour, ok?" Portia responded.

With that the room was filled with blue and white orbs, and pink hearts. All that remained in the living room were Wyatt, Chris, and Mel.

"Race you guys upstairs" Mel said as she hearted to her bedroom to change.

"She always cheats" Wyatt said as he disappeared in a shower of orbs.

"And you guys always leave me behind" Chris said with a smile as he orbed up to his room.

A few minutes later the three siblings emerged from their bedrooms in the costumes they were in earlier.

"Do you guys want to help me get ready in the attic?" Mel asked her brothers.

"Yea, do you need anything from the kitchen?" Wyatt asked.

"Um, I think I need rosemary, and some apples. H.J. picked up some poppets, lavender and laurel leaves for me this afternoon" she told her brother.

Wyatt turned to go down stairs to get the ingredients. "Oh and grab a broom too. So that leaves you and me to set up big brother. Shall we?" Mel said as she hooked her arm through Chris'.

"I think we shall" he replied with a smile on his face.

As the two were heading up to the attic the air in front of them rippled, like a shimmer. Mel unhooked her arm from Chris'. Once the ripple stopped she flicked out her fingers at the incoming demon. To her surprise a flurry of black and beige swept together after the blast to reform a young woman wearing vinyl black pants and a black vinyl top cinched together with silver clasps.

"Ouch that hurt" Bianca said looking at the two siblings.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry B, I just saw the shimmer and I thought demon, I really am sorry" Mel said as she walked forward to give the girl a hug.

"I guess I can forgive you, this time" Bianca said with a smile on her face hugging the girl back. "Where are you two going?"

"We're heading up to the attic to set up for the Halloween ritual, want to join us?" Chris said giving his ex-girlfriend a hug. The two had tried the dating thing, but then realized that they were better off just being friends.

"Sure but where's tall, blonde, and prophesized?" Bianca cracked.

"Someone talking about me?" Wyatt said walking up with the ingredients for Mel. "Ah it's my favorite Phoenix. What's new Bianca?" He added giving the girl a hug around the shoulders.

"Oh same old, working mostly. I got a new assignment last week, I'm doing security for some rich guy's daughter, but I can't let her know that she is being 'protected'" Bianca said using air quotes.

"Who ever thought that being a witch had its real world advantages" Mel said with a smile.

"I'm just glad that Wyatt found that job for private security, these people pay a lot of money to have things be watched over by other folks. And I get to sharpen some of my own witchy skills."

"Well, let's get upstairs so we can set up before the others get here" Mel said dragging her brothers along. "By the way Bianca, what are you supposed to be for Halloween?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked with a duh look on her face.

"I think I know what you are, are you a…" Chris whispered the answer in her ear.

"You're right but I'm not going to count your answer, you have insider knowledge" Bianca said giving Chris a light shove.

"Well, than no, it's not obvious, at least not to me it isn't" Mel answered back.

"I'm an assassin" Bianca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha, ha, ok, now I feel dumb. How did I not get that? I also realize what the girls must have thought this afternoon when we showed them our costumes" Mel stated.

"Yea, I was going to say, real original you three. A wizard, an angel, and a witch, never would have seen that coming" Bianca said with a smirk.

"Alright, what do you need us to do Mel" Chris asked his sister.

"I need five white candles in a circle and we need an alter of some sort in the middle. Then I need a bowl of water, some dirt, one red candle, and a piece of paper to make a fan as representation of the elements." Mel said as she walked over to the book. "What else. I know I am forgetting something."

"What are you following?" Bianca asked looking over Mel's shoulder at the book while the guys were going about getting the stuff she asked for.

"Well I am going off of the stuff mom and her sisters wrote down from when they were sucked through time back to the 1600s. And then I am using the Wiccan Reed for all the extra stuff. Ah an athame that's what I need." Mel said as she turned to Bianca and smiled sweetly.

"Oh all right. Here" Bianca said as she conjured an athame. "But last time I checked you can conjure too."

"Yea, but you're a professional" Mel smirked as she turned back to the book. "Oh Chris we need to put the potion pot on the alter too." Bianca walked over to help Chris set everything up. Mel's eyes followed as Bianca walked past Aunt Pearl's old pink couch as another shimmer appeared.

"Demon!" Mel yelled as she conjured an energy ball and threw it at the still forming shimmer.

The demon formed completely and was thrown backward by the energy ball. "Ouch! What was that for" Blake said as he went to stand up.

"Ok, I am putting an anti-shimmering spell on this house. I have already tried to kill the only two people we know who can shimmer. Maybe you two should wear a bell when you shimmer into this house" Mel said going over to Blake. "Sorry Blake, if it makes you feel any better, I blew up Bianca earlier"

"Just be lucky manticores aren't easily vanquished. How is my favorite witch?" He said pulling Mel into a hug.

"Oh you know, getting ready for a Halloween ritual want to help?"

"Um, sure, but I'm going to put on my costume first, be back in a flash" Blake said as he walked toward the stairs.

"The next thing that shimmers into this house can be vanquished right?" Mel asked as she turned back to Chris and Bianca who were trying to hold back laughter.

"Wyatt did you grab the broom from downstairs?" Mel asked turning to her oldest brother.

"It wasn't down there, I just assumed that it would be up here" Wyatt responded looking around "And I was right" he said walking over to the corner and grabbing the broom. "It doesn't have to be anything special right, it's just a regular broom" he added.

"No I don't think so, it's just to sweep evil from our path, this should be ok" Mel replied.

"Knock, knock, don't try and kill me this time" Blake said as he came back into the attic.

"Whoa, nice costume Blake, you actually look dead" Chris said to his friend, now dressed as a zombie.

"Well, that might be because of the long hours I have been working. I know I always wanted to be a producer, but this whole producing advertising commercials is killing me. No pun intended" he said as the realization of what he said sank in.

"Alright, back to the ritual. Circle of white candles, check. Representation of elements, check. Apples, laurel leaves, lavender, rosemary, and poppet dolls, check. And finally, the athame, broom and potion pot, check. Alright I think we have everything" Mel said giving everything a once over.

"Good, the guys will probably all be here in a little bit anyway" Wyatt said as blue and white orbs appeared into the attic and revealed Warren Jenkins-Williams, dressed as a pirate.

Warren was the son of Billie Jenkins and J.D. Williams. After J.D. sacrificed himself, he was made into a white lighter as he was supposed to be all along. Once the final battle was over the Elders sent J.D. down to Billie for the decisions she had made knowing she would need a friend. The two started dating and were allowed to get married since Billie wasn't J.D.'s charge. The two had a son and named him Warren after the Halliwell's family line.

"What's up guys" Warren said as he walked over to the group. "Are you all ready to do the ritual?" he added.

"Yea we are just waiting for our cousins" Chris said.

"Thanks for letting me in on this, I've never done a Halloween ritual before, it should be most intriguing" Warren said.

"I don't know about intriguing, but it will defiantly be fun" Mel said. She knew Warren could be a bit of a nerd, but the kid was useful to have around, he knew practically everything.

"Sweet pirate costume dude, were did you get it?" Blake asked the young witch-lighter.

"Mel made it for me, I had been reading about the East India Trading company, and the great pirate plunders of the Sugar Islands so Mel suggested that I be a pirate for Halloween. I thought it was a promising idea" Warren beamed.

"I thought you were going to attend Magic School full time this year, why would you be reading about the Sugar Islands?" Chris asked.

"I decided to keep magic school as the extra curricular, I just like school too much, and I was voted president of the science club, I didn't really want to give that up. Plus Baker High is doing a math decathlon this year, I think I would do pretty well in that" Warren ranted.

"You're such a nerd Warren" Blake said as he gave the kid a noogie. "But our group would be lost without you, I don't know how many times you're giant brain has gotten us out of scrapes" he added.

"Well I like hanging around you guys, as my mom likes to tell me, it let's me have contact with the real world" Warren said in his best Billie voice.

The group of six was talking when three sets of blue and white orbs appeared in the attic.

"It's about time you guys got here, what took you so long" Wyatt asked walking over to his cousins.

"Dude, I have two sisters, count them, two. That means look at how long it takes Mel to get ready and double it" H.J. said to Wyatt.

"Hey girls happy birthday" Bianca said as she walked over to give the girls hugs. "Next year for your 21st we are really going to have to party" she said with a wink.

"Sweet gangster costume H.J." Blake said giving the witch-lighter a high-five.

"That's a hot costume Bianca, I'm assuming you're an elite assassin" Hope, dressed in her go-go dancer outfit said with a grin.

"I think I might have to borrow that from you sometime" Faith said from under her pink taffeta princess gown "Where did you get it?"

"I just had it lying around, that's how I decided on what I would be for Halloween, I already had the clothes" Bianca said with a smile.

"Over my dead body will either of you be caught in an outfit like that, no offense Bianca" H.J. said.

"Yea, besides you girls would have to wrestle me for it first, and I'm not part Pacifist" Mel added.

"I don't think so" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"Wyatt. Chris. Of the three of us standing here, which one is in charge of my body" Mel said as she walked away.

In time to break the tension three sets of hearts appeared in the attic revealing a pixie, a sock-hop girl and a goddess, also known as Peyton, Parker, and Portia.

"Whoa, major attitude coming from everyone, what did we miss?" Portia asked.

"Oh nothing, the girls were just arguing over who would be borrowing my outfit first and the guys didn't like the idea of their poor defenseless baby sisters looking hot" Bianca said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Whatever, we have every right to protect our little sisters, they are younger than us" H.J. responded.

"Ok, we will argue over who can tell us what we can wear later, right now we have a ritual to do" Mel butted in.

"Um, quick question, why are we doing this ritual anyway?" Parker asked.

"I think it's a way to bond with our magic more or something connecting magic I don't really remember. I kind of improvised some of the ritual, you know so we could cover all the bases" Mel replied.

"Wait you just made up a ritual. That's kind of dicey isn't it Mel?" Chris asked.

"Chris chill, we make up rituals all the time to help cast spells. I followed the notes in the book of shadows that Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe and mom wrote, plus I am invoking the elements and I followed the Wiccan Reed for good measure."

"Well, it sounds like she covered everything. I trust you Mel, let's do this" Wyatt said.

The group of twelve made a circle around the candles and held hands. Mel had told them to concentrate on their magic and let it flow through them. Mel stepped out of the circle and into the center, in front of the alter. First she lit the five candles on the ground, then she lit the red candle on the alter. She poured water to a small bowl and added dirt to another. Then she took the paper fan she made and waved it a few times, creating a small breeze.

"We invoke the elements, earth, fire, water, and air to connect with everything around us and everything we are" Mel began.

Mel picked up an apple and cut it in half. She then took a laurel leaf and placed it over the center.

"The pentacle heart of an apple and a laurel leaf bring us protection" She told the group. "And lavender and rosemary are protection herbs, they bring safe keeping to us" She said as she sprinkled the lavender and rosemary around the alter. Mel then picked up the poppets that H.J. had brought over and handed one to each of the people standing in the circle. She then held up her own poppet and said

"We will be guided by the wisdom of the witches that came before us. They bring us knowledge and reverence" and with that the group chanted "knowledge and reverence" three times. During this ritual, the group didn't notice that there was a reddish-orange circle forming around them.

Mel grabbed the broom and started sweeping the ground from west to east. "We use the broom to sweep evil from our path" she stated as the broom had a soft red hue to it.

Mel picked up the athame and pricked her finger and allowed the blood to drip into the potion pot.

"Our blood bonds us with our magic and keeps us together. Everybody add your blood to the potion pot" she said as she passed the athame to Wyatt. Everyone stepped forward and dripped some blood into the pot. Mel then added the water and dirt to it and put the candle in the center. She placed the apple with the laurel leaf in the pot and sprinkled the rest of the lavender and rosemary inside. Once again Mel picked up the fan and created wind for the fourth element and then had everyone place their poppets on the alter.

"Here now the words of the witches the secrets we hide in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, bring the power to those in threes, we want the power, give us the power" The twelve of them chanted.

Mel blew out the five candles on the floor.

"Well that should do it" she stated. Mel was a little free with her magic. She was constantly experimenting and trying to figure out new things.

"Alright, so what's everyone's plans tonight just to make sure we know where everyone is" Wyatt asked the group.

"Well Portia and I are going to the Halloween dance at magic school" Warren said. Portia and Warren were only a year apart and very close friends.

"Parker is coming with Faith and I to a party, it's kind of for us, but mostly for Halloween. A few of our friends thought it would be fun to do" Hope said.

"Chris, Bianca, Blake and I are going to a party on Chris' campus at Sigma Gamma Gamma" Wyatt said before turning to Peyton, Mel and H.J.

"I'm almost afraid to know where you three are going" he said.

"Oh come on Wyatt don't you trust us?" Peyton asked.

"You and H.J. yea I do, my own baby sister however that's another story" he said.

"Ouch Wy, that hurts. Don't worry we are going to a party at my campus for Delta Phi" Mel said.

"You know Wy; I can take care of myself. I'm 22 you know. Not to mention that I will be with Pey and H.J. it's not the end of the world that you can't watch me like a hawk tonight" Mel added.

"Alright Mel, I think he gets the point" Portia said, she could feel Mel's anger and couldn't help but think it was a little over the top.

"Ok, everyone listen for calls we are going to have fun tonight, but that doesn't change the fact that it's Halloween and things can happen. And you guys" he said pointing to Parker, Hope, Faith, Portia, and Warren "no drinking. You're under age and you don't want your parents to kill you and then summon you back from the dead just to have my mom blow you up got it" he added. "Also you three" he said turning to Peyton, H.J. and Mel "Don't go over board on the drinking, we need to keep clear heads in the event that something does happen."

"Yes dad!" Peyton said a little harsher than she had to.

"Wyatt we got it, we know where everyone will be, and we know how to be responsible. Now can we go and enjoy our night" Hope said in a snippy tone.

Portia felt funny. Her empathy power was picking up on a lot of anger but she couldn't tell why her cousins were acting so funny. She decided it was just because they were anxious to go out and have fun.

"Alright alright see you guys later" Wyatt said as he and Chris orbed out, followed by Blake and Bianca shimmering.

"Peace out guys have fun tonight" Faith said as her and her sister orbed out along with Parker hearting out.

"Well shall we go to magic school?" Warren said.

"Let's go" Portia said as she hearted out and left Warren orbing after her.

"Come on guys let's get going" Peyton said as she hearted out and Mel and H.J. orbed.

Once everyone left Andras, the demon of rage appeared in the attic.

"I'm corporeal. They didn't even do anything to each other and I gained enough strength to be corporeal" he said in amazement. "I may not be able to get my revenge on Balthazar, but I can at least take out some rage on the Charmed offspring" he said as he flashed red out.

_Hope you guys liked the chapter, please don't kill me for any inaccuracies in the ritual. I just think magic is cool, I don't follow the Wiccan Religion, so it there are falsities I apologize, I write for fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Warren and Portia entered the gym at Magic School. It was completely decked out for Halloween, but more accurate than a mortal high school would be.

"Did that seem weird to you, back at the Manor?" Portia asked Warren as they walked over to some friends.

"What do you mean? Everything seemed fine I guess, other than Hope and your sister were a little brusque than usual, but Mel was normal" he answered.

"Yea that's what I mean. Mel sounded normal but I could defiantly feel the anger coming off of her. And Parker and Hope were just being snippy, something they don't usually do. It just felt funny that's all, but if you think it was fine then I guess I shouldn't worry right?" Portia asked.

"Normally I would say listen to your instincts, but in this case I think that Mel is just rubbing off on the rest of the girls in your family. I mean they are all pretty independent, but Mel just has more attitude than the rest, maybe they are just picking up on it more" Warren explained.

"You're probably right. Let's go dance" she said as she grabbed Warren and pulled him on the dance floor.

Hope, Faith, and Parker we're at their friend Megan's house. Megan wasn't exactly a close friend of the twin's but she always wanted a reason to throw a party, and saying it was a birthday party allowed her to make it less superficial. As long as she was throwing the party, the girls' decided to go along with it and just let her do what she wanted.

"Whoa nice set up here Megan" Hope said as she walked into the large house. Megan had gotten her parents to agree to have the party at their beach house, since Megan's apartment would be too small.

"Yea well the beach house wasn't being used this weekend so I thought it would be a good place for it. Make your self comfortable; there are people all over right now. Grab something to drink in the kitchen" Megan said as she closed the door. "Where did you guys end up parking?" she asked.

The three half-witches looked at each other and then Parker spoke up "Oh we had to park way down the street, you can't even see the car from here."

Megan seemed to be satisfied with that answer and pranced off in her ballerina costume. The girls grabbed some sodas from the kitchen, avoiding the alcohol after Wyatt's threat, and scattered about the house, talking to different friends they knew from school.

Wyatt, Chris, Blake and Bianca walked into the frat house. Chris saw some people he knew from some of his classes and walked over with Bianca to talk to them. Wyatt and Blake had graduated from the same college a few years ago, and were surprised to see some of the people they knew from their time on the campus.

"Super seniors" Blake said to Wyatt with a grin.

"No doubt. I have heard of six years of college, but I don't think it was just for an undergraduate degree" Wyatt replied with the same grin.

"Oh well, let's go be social. Who knows maybe they are smarter since they have been in college longer" Blake said as he motioned with his hand towards some people.

"Wyatt, Blake what are you two doing here?" a guy dressed as a giant chicken asked.

"Hey Marco, Wyatt and I came with Chris, he was like tutoring the frat President or something and he invited him, told him to bring friends along too. I guess it just isn't a party without us" Blake said with a grin as he gave Marco a high five.

"Nice zombie costume dude. What are you supposed to be Halliwell?" Marco asked.

"I'm a wizard; don't ask it was my sister's idea. She made the costume too" Wyatt said, with a little self consciousness slipping into his voice.

"Right on buddy. Your sister is she the one with the really long dark brown hair. I remember seeing you with a bunch of different girls. They would always come get you from class saying there was a family emergency or something like that right?" Marco asked.

"Um yea, our family has those sometimes. The other girls were my cousins, I have a big family. But yea Mel is the one with long dark hair" Wyatt supplied trying to get off the subject of family emergencies.

"Totally dude, well grab a beer, and I will see you around" Marco said as he strutted through the crowd in his chicken costume.

Chris and Bianca were talking to a couple of guys that Chris had helped out in class.

"I'm telling you, without this kid I wouldn't have passed that course, although I can't even tell you what it was about now" a guy dressed as Elvis said to Bianca.

"Wasn't it something about supernatural stuff, like ghosts and things" said another guy dressed as a cowboy.

"No dude not ghosts it was like witches and stuff I thought" Elvis guy said.

"It was called 'Exploring the Supernatural' and it was actually about all that stuff: ghosts, witches, demons everything" Chris helped fill in the blanks.

"Hmm why would you know so much about that stuff" Bianca said with a completely serious face. Although she knew the answer she thought it would be better to play dumb.

"That's what we always asked him, but all he ever told us was that he just picked it all up from the lectures. Why did we even take that course?" the cowboy asked Elvis.

"We thought that it would be easy. Ghosts go through things and haunt you. It was supposed to be like ghost busters" Elvis answered. "But instead it was a lot of reading and creating theories. Then all the essays we would have to write explaining our theories that was not what we were expecting."

"Well hey you got through it that's all that matters" Chris said. "We should probably go back to Wyatt and Blake, otherwise no telling what those two can get into" Chris said as he walked away with Bianca.

"You took a course in the supernatural?" she asked as they walked away. "Did you not get enough knowledge about it growing up?"

"Hey I thought that it would be an easy class for me, it was all left up to theories, so I basically just had to state what I knew about demons" he answered.

"What kind of demons?" Bianca asked.

"That's just it, I could create a theory about there being different kinds of demons and then I just got to write about why I thought there were different ones. I mean I couldn't come out and say that I know for a fact that there are different ones, but I just had to say that it was possible" he told her.

"Nice work Chris, you are like super smart and in grad school and stuff, and you took a class on the supernatural" Bianca said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey that class helped me get my job at the museum as the mystical relic's specialist. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was a witch and could look up things in my family's Book of Shadows" he said as they found Wyatt and Blake playing fooze ball.

"Hey guys, what did you find" Chris said as Wyatt scored on Blake.

"That Wyatt has some mad fooze ball skills" Blake said. "I think he is cheating though."

"How would I cheat?" Wyatt asked.

In a hushed tone Blake responded "Well you can move things with your mind you know, how do I know you aren't moving the ball around and keeping me from scoring."

"Wow Blake paranoid much" Bianca said with a smile.

Across town at the Delta Phi house Mel, Peyton and H.J. walked into the party. A girl dressed basically in lingerie and cat ears on came up to them.

"Oh my gosh Mel you came! Who are your friends?" The cat lady said as she eyed H.J. up and down.

"Hi Gwen. These are my cousins Peyton and H.J."

"H.J. huh, what does that stand for?" Gwen asked with flirty eyes.

"Henry Junior. I'm named after my dad." Henry said looking into Gwen's eyes.

"Well come in, mingle have fun. We are going to try a séance tonight too, we have an Ouija board and everything" Gwen said as she pulled H.J. away from his cousins.

"Don't you think that might be problematic?" Peyton whispered into Mel's ear.

"What? The séance. Possibly, but maybe we can conveniently be absent during that. I really wouldn't want to risk exposure tonight" Mel said.

"Well that too, but I was mostly talking about that tramp heading off with our cousin" Peyton replied.

"Geez Pey, you're almost as bad as the guys with this over protective thing" Mel said with a smile.

"Hey if they want to interrupt me every time I'm talking with a guy, or scare guys off before a date, then I can play that game too" Peyton stated.

"Come on, there are some total hotties over there, and I think they need to get to know us" Mel said as she pulled Peyton toward the guys.

Back at Megan's house Hope was chatting with a couple of guys. She was defiantly the more flirtatious of the twins. Hope could get any guy wrapped around her finger within knowing him for five minutes. Faith was the girl that all the guys wanted to be friends with. She was an athlete and kind of a tom-boy, but at certain times, like Halloween, she could be girly like the rest of them. While Hope was in one corner convincing the guys she needed another soda, Faith was in the other corner talking about the football game that was on last night. Both surrounded by friends and guys, and both completely forgetting about Parker. Parker was kind of shy, especially around new people. And although she slightly knew Megan, she didn't really know many people other than Hope and Faith. She decided she should try and make the best of the situation and walked up to some people.

"Hi, I'm Parker. I think your costume is really cool. How did you come up with it?" Parker asked a girl wearing a belly dancer costume.

"It's from Morocco. My dad got it for me when we went there on vacation" The girl answered in a snotty tone. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm a sock hop girl. You know from like the 1950's" Parker said starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

"Yea that costume looks like it's from the 1950's. No wonder you were sitting by yourself" the snotty girl said as she turned to away from Parker.

Parker left feeling really hurt, and angry. She was angry at that bitch who thought she could talk to her like that, but mostly she was angry with her cousins who just ditched her for some guys. Parker didn't notice Andras watching through the window and at that moment he decided to add a little more rage to Parker's growing emotions.

"I'm leaving" Parker said as she walked by Faith.

"What why?" Faith said as she jumped over the back of the couch and followed Parker as they walked past Hope who proceeded to follow the two.

"Because I don't know anybody and you two decided that boys were more important that hanging out with me. I never matter when it comes to guys" Parker continued ranting as the three witches headed out the door.

"Parker, come on Faith and I don't always ditch you for guys. We never actually go places like this. Why are you so mad right now?" Hope asked as they proceeded down the street.

"Maybe if you guys ever listened to me you would know why I'm so mad right now" Parker said as she looked around and then hearted out.

"What was that about?" Faith asked her sister.

"I don't know, but I think we should go get Wyatt he can talk to anyone" Hope answered. The twins looked around and then orbed to the Sigma Gamma Gamma house. The twins entered the frat house and started looking for their cousin.

"Hey princess, what's your name?" asked a guy dressed in a shirt covered in Barbie dolls that said 'chick magnet' on it.

"I'm Faith, what's your name?" Faith asked, temporarily forgetting why she was there.

"Keith. I haven't seen you around campus before, are you from San Francisco?" Keith asked.

"Yea, born and raised, I just don't go to this school" Faith said. Faith and Keith continued talking about various things. Leaving Hope to go find Wyatt. She spied Wyatt across the room and ducked and bobbed through the people to get over to him.

"Wyatt, hi." Hope said.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked a little aggravated that his younger cousin was at a frat party.

"Faith and I came looking for you, Parker got mad at us for like no reason at all and then she left us. We were hoping that you could talk to her, and at least figure out why she is so mad at us." Hope explained.

"Wait what? Parker got mad; she doesn't get mad about anything. And if you and Faith are here, where is Faith?" Wyatt asked scanning the room. He found Faith and saw her talking to a guy, a guy he knew since high school, Keith Locke, the guy who had beaten up Chris after he had taken Keith's spot on the football team. Keith was not a nice guy and there he was talking to Wyatt's younger cousin. Wyatt was pissed. He charged through the room over to Faith and Keith.

"Oh hi Wyatt, Hope and I were looking for you" Faith said with a shaky voice.

"Why are you talking to him? Do you know this is the guy that beat Chris up in high school?" Wyatt said to Faith. "And you dude, this girl is like six years younger than you, what not manly enough to find a girl your own age, you have to go after the young and naïve?" Wyatt said in a hiss. Andras had followed the twins to the party and could feel the anger coming off the oldest Halliwell witch. He took advantage of the over protective cousin, and the anger coming from the young lady he was yelling at.

"Wyatt let's go" Blake said as he and Chris pushed him out the door followed by Bianca and the twins. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by the demon of rage.

"Damn it Wyatt what the hell is your problem" Faith said as she stepped in front of her oldest cousin.

"You shouldn't be talking to a tool like Keith Locke, that guy is nothing but trouble" Wyatt yelled back as he walked around Faith.

"I can take care of myself you know Wyatt. I have one over protective big brother already I don't need another one" Faith said.

"Guys what's the deal here you don't need to fight about this" Blake chimed in.

"Stay out of it Blake" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, man what's going on?" Chris said as he tried to calm his brother down.

"Nothing Chris this is between me and Faith right now so you all just stay out of it" Wyatt yelled at his younger brother as the group kept walking away from the frat house.

"Wyatt why do you have to try and control everything don't you realize that we are all adults, even Portia who is only 19, but yet she is still an adult. Maybe you need to learn to mind your own business" Faith said as she orbed out.

"I'm not finished talking to you yet Faith Piper Matthews-Mitchell you get your ass back here right now!" Wyatt yelled and as he yelled, he slightly caused the ground around the young witches and half-demon to shake.

"Wyatt you have to chill out ok, we are out in the open and don't really want to accidentally expose magic ok" Bianca said trying to help Chris out.

"Forget this" Wyatt said as he orbed out.

"What the hell just happened? First Parker, now Faith and Wyatt?" Hope asked.

"Wait what happened with Parker?" Chris asked concerned.

Hope told the story about Parker getting angry with them at the party and that they had wanted Wyatt to talk to her since he could put anybody in a better mood.

"That seems odd; maybe we should go get Mel, Peyton and H.J. I don't think we need Portia, at least not yet." Chris stated as the group orbed, and shimmered out.

The group got to the sorority across town and started looking for the other members of their family. Hope, Chris, Blake, and Bianca spread out looking for the other three witches. Bianca found Mel, and Peyton talking to some guys.

"Hey Mel, Peyton, we kind of need your help with something" Bianca started explaining as Blake walked up to the group of girls. Seeing that Mel had been talking to some guys Blake suddenly felt himself getting jealous.

_"Dude that is your two best friends' little sister, you can't think about her like that"_ he told himself.

"Wait what happened to Wyatt and Faith? And Parker got mad at someone?" Mel responded.

"That doesn't sound like Parker, she got hit hard with the cupid genes, she's a lover not a fighter" Peyton supplied. Although Parker and Portia also studied martial arts with Peyton and Mel, Parker always thought that fighting was barbaric and should only be used for fighting demons. She thought similarly about verbal fighting.

"Yea well, believe it, and then Wyatt going off on Faith like that and how those two got into it, something just seems off about the whole thing" Blake said.

"Well H.J. is around here somewhere, let's grab him and go find those guys" Peyton said.

Across the room Hope spotted her brother as she was moving toward him she saw a girl dressed like a slutty cat lean in and start making out with H.J. Hope was disgusted; she had never seen her brother kiss a girl before. She suddenly felt how her brother and cousins could be over protective of her as her protective side kicked in. She got livid at the cheap trash that was currently attached to her brother's face. Andras had kept following the magical group and once again saw a golden opportunity. Walking past a half-full water bottle Hope picked it up and started walking toward the two. Once she got up to them she dumped the water all over the slutty cat girl. Gwen got up and glared at Hope.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen yelled at Hope.

"Yea, that guy you're sucking face with is my brother, and I know for a fact that he can do a whole lot better than some chick who thinks that lingerie and cat ears make a costume" Hope said.

Gwen stomped away to go dry off. Hope turned back toward her brother. If looks could kill Hope would have been dead ten times over.

"Thanks Hope. It always looks good to have your baby sister scare a girl away" H.J. said as he felt his anger growing.

"Yea well paybacks a bitch isn't it, you would have done the same thing if you saw me making out with a guy at a party" Hope answered back as she grabbed H.J.'s wrist and pulled him toward the door.

Upon hearing the gasps from the crowd, Bianca, Mel, Peyton, and Blake had turned around to witness the water dumping stunt and then grabbed Chris as they followed Hope pulling H.J. toward the door. The group was once again walking outside away from yet another party. Hope and H.J were a few steps ahead of the rest of the gang. Nobody noticed the same demon that had been following them earlier was there once again feeding their rage, and absorbing the effects from it.

"You had no right to do that Hope, just like you have no right to come in my room uninvited, or tell me how to do my chores. Maybe you should just mind you own damn business" H.J. yelled.

"Yea well you have no right to criticize who I date, or how late I stay out at night. And if I didn't tell you how to do your chores, you would do it sloppy. You need all the help you can get H.J" Hope replied with a yell.

"Not from you I don't. Face it Hope, you're the family screw up. At least I've never been arrested" H.J. roared.

"Whoa Henry, that was a long time ago. Hope messed up, but we all make mistakes. Besides shoplifting isn't the worst thing she could have gotten arrested for" Mel chimed in, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"I messed up, what about you Mel. It's not like you never did anything illegal. What about the time that you conjured fake IDs for you and Peyton then I had to orb you two home and tell your moms that you guys were sick after you two got drunk that night. You're not perfect Mel, so stay out of this" Hope said.

"You did what?!" Chris bellowed at Mel.

"I can't believe you would bring that up after all these years, we were 17 Hope, and it didn't get us arrested. Maybe that's why you never return my clothes after you borrow them, your kleptomania kicking in again" Peyton started in on her cousin.

Andras recognized that a new opportunity was presenting itself. He hadn't thought that it would be so easy to turn the Charmed children against each other. There had been rumors he had heard about from the other side. That the power of three was going to be multiplied by three, creating something stronger. These nine witches were going to swing the fight of good and evil permanently toward the side of good. He realized that he could prevent that from ever happening. They had barely begun to take over the fight, if they were vanquished now; they would never have the chance to fulfill their destiny.

"This is too perfect" Andras thought to himself. "If I destroy the power of 3x3, then I could absorb enough power to cross the veil permanently, and if I do stop the Charmed brats from swinging the gauntlet in good's favor, then I could become the next source" he added with glee.

"Take a chill pill Chris we were young and stupid ok, it's not like you never used magic to do stupid things" Mel said as she could feel herself getting mad.

"Mel how could you use magic like that there is something called personal gain. Don't you know anything" Chris said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Oh come on Peyton, I am still waiting for you to give me back my red leather mini skirt that you borrowed like two years ago and H.J. you have messed up too, remember the times you got caught cheating in school, I may have been arrested, but I was never suspended" Hope continued ranting at her brother.

"How can you even compare getting suspended to getting arrested" H.J. shouted back. "You are only doing that because that's all you have on me also it's a good thing Peyton kept that skirt because you shouldn't be dressing like a two bit hooker anyway"

"Guys really this is getting out of hand, you are getting angry over nothing" Blake said trying to calm the witches.

"Shut up" all five said at once.

"I'm not stupid like you think I am Chris. Just because I had a social life in high school and didn't keep my face in a book doesn't mean I don't know anything" Mel said to her brother.

"Well you must not have absorbed anything because you clearly don't know how to use magic responsibly" Chris responded back, his voice getting louder.

"You're just jealous because as a white lighter you have to constantly be concerned about personal gain, and as only a witch my white lighters are supposed to tell me where to draw the line" Mel retorted.

"I remember there was a time that you wished you were part white lighter Mel" Chris remarked.

"Yea but now I have all the powers with out any of the duties. If anything you're jealous of me Chris, I have more power than you" Mel said back, trying to raise her voice louder than Chris'.

"Oh yea, you're so perfect H.J. you are the perfect, witch, the perfect white lighter, the perfect son. But you're only perfect because you're spineless. Mom and Dad walk all over you. Why do you think you ended up studying music production instead of becoming a professional musician like you always wanted? Because mom and dad thought that you needed a real degree so you could get a real job. If I'm the screw up, then you're the disappointment. Also if you think I ever dress like a cheap whore remember what you were sucking face with tonight" Hope said

"I'm not a disappointment, and you had no right to do that, just stay out of my life" H.J. said as he orbed away.

"And you Miss Priss" Hope said turning back to Peyton "Get off your high horse and realize that the earth doesn't revolve around you. You think that because you can see the future, you understand everything that is going on, well understand this bitch" Hope said as she made a vulgar hand gesture and orb away.

"Yea, orb away it's not like you can handle the truth anyway" Peyton said as she disappeared into a heart.

"Blake something is really wrong here, they don't fight like this…ever" Bianca said.

"You think I care about power Mel. Power corrupts, I know this because I remember a different timeline where our brother was the source of all evil" Chris yelled at his baby sister.

"Yes of course who could forget, Super Chris to the rescue. He went back in time to save his family and died in the process, but not before giving himself a little power boost by making dad an Elder before he was conceived. That's why you don't care about power Chris, because if you ever want more you can just go back in time and get it" Mel shouted back.

A loud crack of thunder could be heard as Mel brushed off Chris' trip to the future as a way to boost his powers. Chris hadn't developed any powers that were related to being an Elder… at least not that he knew of.

"That's weird I didn't think it was supposed to rain tonight" Blake said as he looked up to the sky searching for clouds.

"It's not" Bianca said as she watched Chris and Mel continue arguing.

"You think I went back in time to give myself more power. Damn it Mel, I'm not as self centered as you are. I went back in time to help others, not to help myself" Chris yelled back.

"I'm self centered. Well good to know what you really think about me Chris" Mel said as she orbed away.

"And stop using my powers" Chris yelled before he disappeared in a column of orbs.

Bianca and Blake stood looking at the spot where the two siblings had just been standing.

"We should go get Portia and Warren from magic school, maybe she can figure out what's wrong with her family" Bianca said as her and Blake shimmered out.

The two had been the only demons allowed into magic school since it had been reclaimed. Bianca was technically a witch so her powers didn't have any problem getting past the demon detectors in place, but because she was a Phoenix she did make some people uncomfortable. The Halliwell's had to go on record that they would be responsible if the Phoenix did anything to harm the purpose of Magic School. Blake had been brought up by his mortal father, who had taught him good morals. Blake didn't believe in what demons did, and as he hadn't been around them since he was a baby, the Halliwell's explained that it was in the Elders best interest to allow him in Magic School. He could learn to control his powers and fight for the greater good, rather than against it. In turn his powers had been granted access to get into the school.

Blake and Bianca walked into the decorated gym and looked around for Portia and Warren. They spotted the two sitting at a table talking with some other students.

"Portia we need your help. Something weird has happened with your sisters and cousins and they are all mad at each other over stupid little things" Bianca explained.

"I knew it wasn't just a bad feeling" Portia said.

"What? What wasn't a bad feeling?" Blake asked confused.

"Well after we did that ritual thing, I could feel Parker, and Hope getting snippy with Wyatt, I mean Mel was short with him too, but I just passed that off as Mel being Mel" Portia explained. "Anyway I have kind of been thinking about it all night. But if it's affecting everyone, why aren't I mad at them all?" she asked.

"Well everyone isn't mad at everyone else, but Wyatt is mad at Faith, Parker is mad at Hope and Faith, Hope and H.J. are mad at each other, and Mel and Chris are about ready to kill each other. And if you understand that, then you are really one powerful witch" Blake explained.

"Come on we should go to the Manor and try to put this all back together" Portia said as she hearted out followed by Warren orbing and Blake and Bianca shimmering.

"Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Peyton, Parker, H.J., Hope, Faith I need to talk to you" Portia said as she looked to the ceiling. The room was filled by orbs and hearts as the cousins all came into the attic.

"Alright what the hell happened tonight" Portia asked. She was suddenly bombarded by all her cousins and sisters talking at once, but more than that she was over come by rage, so much to the point that her empathy power was out of control and all she could feel was the rage.

"Shut up, all of you!" the young half-cupid shouted. "I can't believe you all. Here we are supposed to have a fun night and you all have to ruin it because you are too self absorbed to think that we need a night off."

"Oh like you need to relax anymore Portia. You have four classes and work part time at the restaurant, if anything you could use a little less relaxing in your life" Peyton snapped at her youngest sister.

"Just because I don't need to constantly be out of the house doesn't make me a bad person Peyton" Portia retorted back.

"Maybe if you weren't always home, I could stand to be there for more than five minutes" Peyton said back.

"You're 22 if you hate it so much why don't you move out" Parker chimed in.

"What just because she is 22 means she has to move out" Mel asked stepping toward Parker "Wyatt's almost 26 and we still have that slob to deal with."

"I'm only living here until I can save enough money to leave, newspapers don't exactly pay the big bucks. But at least I have a real career, unlike you Mel, do you really think that you're going to make it big in the fashion industry; you should have gone into a real profession. Thinking you're an artist, pitiful" Wyatt verbally slapped his sister across the face.

"At least I didn't play it safe like you and Chris, I have a dream and I'm going after it. You two work at a newspaper, and a museum, snooze fest. And what do you mean save up enough money, you also work at P3, you don't have enough to get out yet?" Mel threw back.

"You may think that a museum is boring but at least it is more important to the world than clothes. My work can help further understand history, you're work can only carry people through until the next season" Chris said to his sister.

"Blah blah blah. Don't you three ever think about anything other than yourselves. Oh that's right you three are the important side of the family tree, being the children of the oldest Charmed One after all. Guess what, there are other things going on in the world beside you three" Faith said breaking up one of the fighting trios.

"Faith if anyone actually cared what you thought, we would have asked you" Mel said back.

"You have no right to talk to my sister that way" H.J. said "It's not like she is completely wrong in her thinking."

"Screw you H.J. it's not like you three had a hard life or anything. Oh boo hoo, we're the Matthews-Mitchell children, we get away with everything because our mom is a push over" Wyatt butted in.

"Just because our mom is way cooler that your mom ever was, and didn't threaten to blow us up just because we broke a lamp, doesn't make us bad people" Hope retorted back.

"No it just makes you spoiled brats" Chris said. "But you're at least not as spoiled as the three snots over there. But it's not their fault that their parents didn't believe in punishment."

"You're just mad because we didn't get in trouble half as much as you guys did. Our parents believe in the power of love, not spankings" Portia replied to Chris.

It wasn't long before the nine cousins were fighting about one thing or another. Andras had been watching from the window, one nice thing about being dead, you could float which made watching victims much easier.

"Yes, just a little more anger and that should take care of them" Andras said to himself.

"You know what forget you Wyatt" was all that Chris said before he sent a lamp flying at his brother with his telekinesis. Wyatt orbed out of the way which put Mel in the path of the flying lamp, she froze the lamp in mid air and then sent it back at Chris with his own power. Chris redirected the lamp with his TK and sent it towards H.J.

"Lamp" H.J. said and waved his hand causing the lamp to change direction once again and go toward his sister Faith. Faith used her power of deflection to send the lamp across the room toward Peyton. Peyton held out her hand and the lamp changed into a heart and flew back across the room toward Hope. Hope, copied her brother's movement and called for the lamp and sent it back across the room at Parker who levitated up out of the way of the lamp. But Portia was standing behind Parker and the lamp was now coming at her, she hearted out of the way and the lamp crashed against the wall.

Once the excitement was over, Peyton, Parker, and Portia hearted home and immediately went their separate ways to their rooms. H.J. and the twins orbed home and turned their backs toward each other and went to their rooms. Chris, Wyatt, and Mel all orbed to their rooms just so they wouldn't have to walk down the stairs together. Leaving Warren, Blake, and Bianca standing in the attic, stunned.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Blake asked. "Because to me it seems like the four horse men of the apocalypse just rode through here."

"No the Charmed Ones took care of the last team long ago, there hasn't really been any demons around that are good enough to take those spots anyway" Warren said. "But for some reason I feel you were just being fanatical" he added as he realized what happened.

"Guys, something isn't right here, I mean when have you known them to fight. Like this I mean constantly and involving everyone. That doesn't happen" Bianca said getting more and more suspicious.

"I think you're right Bianca, and something about all this seems familiar, like I heard about it or read about it somewhere" Warren replied.

"Well let's look at the Book of Shadows, I mean it's what they would do right?" Blake asked.

"It's worth a shot" Bianca said as she began flipping through the thick tome.

Andras watched as the young witches used their powers on each other.

"That should do it" he said to himself. Andras flashed out and appeared in an alley. He waved his hand across the brick and created a portal. Andras reached into the misty portal and pulled out Vicus.

"What happened, who the hell are you?" Vicus asked.

"I am Andras, and I want you to help me vanquish the Charmed Ones children."

"How do you expect to do that" Vicus asked.

"With more demons from the past" Andras replied as he reached back into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reviewing, I love reading them! Here is the next chapter and as always, enjoy._

"Find anything yet?" Blake asked as Bianca kept looking through the book.

"I found a demon who can make witches paranoid, a demon who can create portals, and a demon that can come back to life if it isn't buried in a grave yard, but nothing about a demon that can make people angry" Bianca said as she closed the book defeated.

"Here, let me take a look" Warren said as he walked over to the book. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what's uh oh? I don't like uh oh" Blake said panicked.

"The cover changed. The triquetra is broken" Warren responded.

"Why would the triquetra be broken. I thought it represented the power of three" Bianca asked.

"It does. But maybe because it is the children of the Charmed Ones it is still affected" Warren said.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean I know that they are connected to the book, but it shouldn't change because they are upset with each other" Blake said back.

"I know why this all seems familiar now" Warren said. "I remember reading about it in the history books in Magic School. There was a demon, I think of anger or rage, and he managed to amplify the Charmed Ones' anger to the point where they used their powers against each other. Once that happened it broke the power of three leaving the Charmed Ones powerless" he explained.

"Well if they were powerless then that means the gang is powerless now" Bianca said as she flipped through trying to find the demon of rage.

They can't be powerless, they all orbed or hearted home, they still must have their powers" Blake said.

"Not necessarily, the power outage could have happened right after they left, you know a slight delay in the magical system and all, my guess it that they don't have powers anymore" Warren stated.

"Here it is" Bianca said as she read,

_**Andras**__ is the spirit of rage. He makes pre-existing anger worse, and can possess anyone he has infected. He is a low-level spirit who has not yet reached demon hood therefore he is vulnerable to several supernatural attacks and often serves other Upper-Level demons. _

_Andras used his power to enrage the Charmed Ones, causing us to use our powers against one another, thus weakening our sisterly bond and the Power of Three. This was reflected when the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows separated._

_Andras was vanquished by __Balthazar__._

"Well if he was vanquished already then how could he have caused them all to go crazy?" Blake asked.

"Halloween" Bianca said. "The veil is thinned on Halloween he could have crossed over."

"Not if he was just a low level demon, something would have had to help him" Warren replied. "Wait, didn't Portia say she started feeling the anger after we did the ritual?"

"I think so. Yea she said Hope and Parker were snippy with Wyatt, and she said she felt a lot of anger coming from Mel" Bianca stated.

"Do you think something went wrong during the ritual?" Blake asked.

"That would be my guess, but what? Maybe if we look at everything we did during the ritual it will help us figure out if Andras could have come back or not" Bianca said.

"Well let's get started, this may take some time" Warren said as he got a notebook and a pencil.

"I'm going to go and keep an eye on everybody, if they don't have powers Andras may go after them and they won't be able to defend themselves" Blake said as he shimmered out.

"Ok Bianca I'll say what we did and you look in the book to see if that is how it was supposed to be done" Warren suggested.

"But Mel said she improvised most of it, that wouldn't be in the book" she responded.

"True, but she was using the book as a guide, and she learned the magic from somewhere to me the book is our best resource" he said back. "Ok she lit the candles first right, there isn't exactly an incorrect way to do that. Then what did she do?" he asked.

"I think she invoked the elements, she lit a candle, poured water, sprinkled dirt and fanned the air" Bianca said.

"Well that doesn't sound like it could have gone wrong" Warren added. "What else."

"There was that thing with the apple and the laurel leaf, something about protection" Bianca said.

"Hmm that sounds right, what does the book say about that" Warren responded.

"A laurel placed over the pentacle in the heart of the apple will protect from evil. Um, lavender and rosemary are protection herbs, she sprinkled those around, using a broom sweeping east to west following the path of the sun sweeps evil from our path, yadda yadda, um poppets symbolize the women and witches that came before us and their knowledge will guide us. We did all that stuff" Bianca said.

"Wait what did you say?" Warren asked.

"What the poppets or the yadda yadda?" Bianca smirked.

"The yadda yadda, before that about sweeping evil from our path" he replied.

"Using a broom sweep east to west following the path of the sun. This act sweeps evil from your path" Bianca said reading from the book.

"Does is say what would happen if you went the opposite way west to east?" he asked.

"No it doesn't say anything about that, why?" Bianca questioned.

"Well that could have been something that went wrong, we all know how much Mel pays attention to detail, even you were getting bored reading this little bit, if Mel didn't realize she had to follow the path of the sun, then maybe that's how Andras crossed over" Warren stated.

"Which way is East?" Bianca asked.

"Um that way" Warren said as he pointed towards the door in the attic.

"Mel was facing the sofa while doing the ritual, and I was directly in front of her. She started with the broom to her left so my right" Bianca said as she stood in the spot she was in during the ritual "so that would mean she moved the broom from the window to the door, she went west to east, not east to west. You're right kid that must have been what helped Andras cross the veil. Do you think he could absorb power from the rage he creates?"

"It's possible especially on a night like tonight. The gang needs to get over their issues fast, they are vulnerable right now and there is no telling what will happen if that demon absorbs all that rage" Warren said.

Blake shimmered back into the attic. "So far everyone is safe and sound in their rooms, I don't even think they know their powers are gone. How did you guys fair?"

"Well Blake we have big trouble, we think that Andras was able to cross over because Mel swept west to east instead of east to west, if he gathers enough strength there is no telling what he could do. And with those guys powerless he could kill them" Bianca said.

In a dark alley Andras pulled out a Lazarus demon from his portal. He now was accompanied by Vicus, Gith, dark lighters, and drone demons.

"This should do for now" Andras said.

"What is your plan for those Charmed brats?" a dark lighter asked.

"Well I got them to use their powers against each other, as we speak they are powerless, even that twice blessed pain" Andras replied.

"What do you get from pulling us across the veil?" Gith asked.

"Well once we kill the Charmed offspring we will remain alive, in return, I ask for your support in becoming the next Source. If you do then I will reward you greatly" replied Andras.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, wouldn't we just need to sweep east to west to correct this little snafu?" Blake asked.

"No, it was done in a ritual. And even if we did the entire ritual correctly now Andras still crossed over, it wouldn't change the circumstances" Warren said.

"Well then we have to get the Halliwells back together. Then we go after Andras as a team" Bianca said.

"Great idea, let's just get the nine very powerful, very feuding cousins to kiss and make up. I'm pretty sure getting the Elders to think of us as 'good' would be an easier conquest" Blake said looking at Bianca.

"True it's not going to be easy, but do you have a better idea. I mean the three of us could go after Andras ourselves, but then we still have the gang fighting with each other" Bianca stated.

"Going after Andras ourselves isn't a bad idea" Warren said. "Then we could focus on getting everyone to make up, and maybe even vanquishing Andras will do that."

"Alright then let's go after him ourselves. Then we will help the others" Blake said.

"I'll get started scying for him. Do you think you could maybe try and sense him demon to demon?" Warren asked Blake.

"Yea I can try I just hope his being dead thing doesn't interfere" Blake responded.

"I'll get started on a vanquishing potion" Bianca said as she went over to the potion pot.

About an hour later Bianca finished the vanquishing potion and Blake had given up on the demon sensing demon thing, he figured since Andras was technically dead it wasn't working.

"I think I found him" Warren said as the crystal dropped on the map.

"It looks like he is in an alley. Ok Warren, hang back at the top of the alley, Blake and I can go undercover more easily with demons. Have the potion ready incase he tries to run out of the alley. If he shimmers out you come back here and Blake and I will follow him as he will probably go into the underworld" Bianca said to the two.

"No Bianca, they are my friends too, and I can't just stand by and do nothing" Warren said.

"Warren no offense but you are just a kid ok. Plus Andras seems to only be able to make witches angry with each other and although I am technically a witch, I don't think his power will work on me" Bianca told him. "It is just best if you hang back, if Blake and I need you, we will call for you and then yea orb in save us, but if we can handle it there is no sense in putting you in danger."

"Ok fine, but the minute something goes wrong I'm helping you two" Warren said.

"Guys we should get going before he starts moving" Blake said grabbing his potion vials from Bianca.

The trio left the Manor in shimmers and orbs. Warren listened to Bianca and appeared hidden behind a dumpster near the top of the alley. Bianca and Blake shimmered near Andras.

"So what's going on here?" Bianca asked with a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" Andras asked.

"I'm Blake and this is Bianca" Blake said as he extended his hand out towards Andras.

"What kind of demon shakes hands?" Andras asked as he eyed Blake up and down.

"Nice going" Bianca whispered to him.

"I see no point in not being friendly, just looking for some excitement on Halloween and all. We sensed a great power from this alley that's why we sought you out. And I'm a manticore by the way" Blake stated.

"But you look human? You both look human" Andras said.

"Well I'm actually half manticore, they tried breeding with humans to make the offspring look human so they could blend in up here and create an evil strong-hold. And she's a Phoenix" he said pointing to Bianca.

"A Phoenix, well I defiantly have a use for you" Andras said as he inched closer to Bianca.

"You think so. Well before I do anything for you, I want to know what your plan is first" Bianca hissed.

"Of course. Well almost thirty years ago I was vanquished. Not by a witch though but by another demon, you two may be too young to know about this demon but his name was Balthazar. He was a powerful demon, but he fell in love with a witch, one of the Charmed Ones. Have you two heard of the Charmed Ones?" Andras asked.

"Who hasn't heard of the Charmed Ones?" Bianca spit out.

"Well, if it wasn't for that damn witch Balthazar wouldn't have betrayed me, or the underworld, and I would still be alive! I may not be able to take revenge on Balthazar, but I do plan on taking revenge on the Charmed Ones by destroying their children" Andras stated.

"How do you think you're going to do that?" Blake questioned.

"Well I have already disempowered them by getting them to use their magic against each other. There is a prophecy telling about a power stronger then the power of three. I believe these witches have the power of 3x3 and if they do their destiny is to put the eternal battle forever in good's favor. If I vanquish them tonight then they cannot fulfill their destiny and I will be named the new Source for stopping it. I am preparing to send my men after them shortly" Andras said.

"Men, what men?" Bianca asked.

"Demons from the past that I helped cross the veil, I fed on the Halliwell's rage and it gave me enough power to create an army" Andras said as he waved his hand and the demons and dark lighters he pulled through the portal earlier appeared.

"Oh well it seems you already have your army, we were kind of looking for a duet kind of job, you know like a Mr. and Mrs. Smith arrangement" Blake said backing up.

"But with a Phoenix and a human looking demon, you two will be most helpful" Andras said.

"Thanks for the offer but we have other ideas" Bianca said as she through the vanquishing potion at Andras. There was a cloud of smoke, but once it dissipated Andras and his followers still stood.

"Was that a vanquishing potion? That may have worked on me earlier tonight, but after all that rage and anger, I am not the same demon that crossed over that veil" Andras said with an evil smirk.

"Well then sorry, our bad, well just be on our way" Blake said as he tried to shimmer out only to be hit by an energy ball.

"Not so fast half-breed" the Lazarus demon said as he prepared another fireball. "You two aren't going any where."

"Like hell" Bianca said as she conjured an athame and threw it at the Lazarus demon who went up into flames and then went poof into a pile of dust.

"Very impressive, too bad the only way Lazarus demons stay dead is if their ashes are buried in a grave yard" Andras said as the Lazarus demon reformed.

"Alright we will have to do this the hard way" Bianca said as she readied an energy ball of her own. She threw it at one of the dark lighters who black orbed out of the way before it hit him. As the dark lighter orbed out Warren orbed in to help.

"Warren get out of here there are dark lighters" Blake said as he dodged a fire ball. Good thing he got that manticore speed.

"I said I would help if you guys needed me and you guys need me" Warren said as he sent back an arrow with his telekinesis. The arrow hit a dark lighter and he went up in flames.

"We have to get back to the Manor and get the gang's powers back, that's the only way we are going to beat Andras" Bianca said as she conjured another energy ball.

"True, but we can take out some of his lackeys in the process" Blake said as he fired an energy dart at a drone demon. Blake knew that energy darts were less powerful than energy balls, but they still inflicted major damage.

"Blake can you give us a distraction to get out of here?" Warren asked as he redirected a fireball.

"You got it" Blake said as he watched Warren and Bianca cover their ears. Blake then let out a very high pitched manticore scream and while the demons and Andras were covering their ears Bianca and Blake shimmered away as Warren orbed out back to the Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, this chapter is long and I could have divided it up into two chapters, but this way you all get to keep reading! Enjoy._

* * *

"Well, we got our butts handed to us" Blake said as he sat on the couch defeated.

"Maybe we should try talk to everyone, then we can go after Andras after we get everyone back together" Bianca suggested.

"But they won't listen to each other, they just start yelling" Blake responded back.

"Well, what if we just talk to one set of siblings first. We can go talk to H.J., and the twins first then the girls, then come back here and talk to Wyatt, Chris and Mel" Warren said.

"Why not just talk to Wyatt, Chris and Mel first, since we are here?" Blake asked.

"Statistically speaking we have a better chance of getting though to H.J., Hope and Faith, then Peyton, Parker, and Portia. In case you haven't noticed Wyatt, Chris and Mel inherited the majority of the stubborn genes" Warren answered.

"Alright how about this, Blake you go over to the Matthews-Mitchell house and talk with them, Warren you go over to the girl's place and talk to them, I'll stay here and talk with Wyatt, Chris and Mel. Just get them to make up with each other first, we will worry about all the cousin's after. If Andras attacks call for each other, since they are all powerless" Bianca directed at the two guys.

Blake shimmered out and Warren orbed to Peyton, Parker and Portia's house.

"Warren hi" Portia said as Warren finished materializing in her bedroom.

"Hey Portia, how are things with you and your sisters?" Warren asked.

"If you came over to talk about them, then you can just orb yourself back out" Portia spat.

"Portia" Warren said as he sat on the bed, "why are you three so mad at each other?"

"Because they think I don't do anything, and that I could stand more responsibility in my life" Portia stated.

"Uh huh, and did this just come up tonight?" Warren asked

"No they have always thought that about me" Portia said not really thinking. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mel messed up a part of the ritual allowing the demon of rage, Andras, to cross over the veil and he has been following around you, your sisters, and cousins to break up a prophesized power of 3x3 that will make sure the battle of good and evil is always won by good and if he succeeds he will become the new source of all evil and your family will be dead" Warren said all in one breath.

Portia sat and stared at her friend. "Ok. Um anything else you would like to add?"

"Did I mention that you all are powerless and he plans on attacking very soon?" Warren said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about we still have our powers, watch" she said as she tried to heart out. When nothing happened she looked at Warren. "Oh my god, we don't have any powers."

"Yea, and right now I need you to go make up with your sisters so we have a chance at getting you and your cousins to make up as well if you guys want to get your powers back and help us defeat Andras" Warren said as he lead Portia out of her room in search of Peyton and Parker.

At the Matthews-Mitchell residence Blake shimmered into the living room. He walked up to Faith's bedroom door which was right next to Hope's bedroom door. Blake took a deep breath and knocked on both doors at the same time, then he shimmered out.

The door on the left opened up to reveal a room with yellow walls and a mini basketball hoop against the far wall, the door on the right opened to reveal a room with soft pink walls and a large make-up vanity against the wall.

"Well you knocked, what do you want?" Hope asked her twin.

"I knocked? You knocked on my door" Faith responded.

"I did not, I'm still mad at you" Hope said.

"What are you made at her for?" Blake said as he shimmered in, scaring the twins.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"Trying to help you guys, what are you mad at her for?" Blake asked again.

"Well, um… she, I'm just mad ok" Hope said.

"You guys were targeted by the demon of rage. Also you will notice that you don't have any powers right now because you all used them against each other" Blake stated.

"No powers, what do you mean? Watch." Faith said as she tried to orb.

"Why can't you orb?" Hope asked as she tried to orb "Why can't I orb?

"That's what I was telling you guys. Look something went wrong during the ritual we all did. It brought the demon of rage, Andras, across the veil and he has been causing you all rage ever since then. That's why you all got mad at each other. Right now though Andras is planning on attacking and killing you all, so unless you two and your brother work out your issues we're all screwed" Blake told the twins.

Bianca knocked on the door that led to Chris Halliwell's bedroom. "Chris it's me, can I come in?" she asked. After she got no answer Bianca turned the door knob which to her surprise turned easily as the door was unlocked. She walked into the green bedroom. Everything was tidy, clothes in the hamper, papers on the desk stacked, and in the corner sitting in a black canvas chair was Chris.

"Chris tell me what's bothering you" Bianca said.

"What's bothering me? Well for starters my sister thinks I went to the past to give myself a power boost, and my brother is, um, he's… he's just infuriating" Chris said crossing his arms.

"Chris that's just it, you don't even know what you're mad at Wyatt about. You and your cousins don't fight like this, it was a demon" Bianca said as Chris looked up at her.

"What do you mean a demon?" Chris asked.

"The demon of rage crossed over after something went wrong during the ritual. But he apparently wants to take out some sort of revenge on the Charmed Ones by killing their children, if he does that he thinks he will become the new source" Bianca explained.

"How does he think that he is going to take out us?" Chris asked with a confident look.

"Oh well when you all used your powers against each other, it caused your bond to break as a family, thus breaking your magical bond" she said.

"Wait, are you telling me that we are powerless?" Chris asked his ex-girlfriend.

Bianca just nodded. "Look you have to smooth everything over with your brother and sister if you want to talk with your cousins and get your powers back."

"Peyton, Parker, look, I'm sorry about everything, but we all get on each other's nerves it's not just me. I know that we will always have issues but we're sisters, deep down I know we could never hate each other" Portia had been talking to her sisters as they worked through their rage issues.

"Portia, you know that I never wanted to make you feel bad, I just can't believe we didn't realize sooner that a demon was behind this" Peyton said.

"Look you two, there were clearly issues there before if the demon was able to target them. We just need to learn to let each other know when we are getting irritated with each other" Parker said as the three girls embraced in a hug.

"See I told you girls that you could work through this" Warren said.

"Ah how sweet, looks like you three made up, too bad it will be too late" Vicus said as he materialized in the house.

"Bianca, Blake we need you" Warren shouted as Vicus shot an energy ball at him. He orbed out just in time.

"We need to get out of here" Parker said to her sisters as she pushed them towards the door. An energy ball passed right in front of them causing the half-cupids to stop and take cover.

"Bianca, Blake" Warren called again. Once again not seeing his half-demon friends Warren orbed to the girls who were behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Grab hands" Warren said as he orbed the three half cupids out.

"You poured water on her!" Henry shouted at Hope.

"Yea I know and I'm sorry, but at least now you know how it feels when you and Chris and Wyatt scare away all my dates" Hope responded back.

"What my lovely twin sister is trying to say is that she understands what you three think now when you see her with a guy" Faith said trying to keep things cool.

"Hope, you're my little sister, I'm only trying to look out for you" H.J. said.

"And Henry, you may be older than me, but I only want to best for you" Hope responded.

"We just need to be more respectful of each other's private lives, whether it's relationships or charges, even school. I know you and I are twins but we don't have to share everything. And Henry, you may always want to keep tabs on us, but you have to trust us more" Faith said to the siblings.

"Ok, deal, we need to learn to give each other some space" Henry said as he hugged his sisters.

"Great, now let's get back to the Manor before something bad happens" Blake said.

"Something like this" Gith said as he shimmered into the house. Upon entering he immediately opened up a vortex that started sucking everything into it. Henry and Blake grabbed onto the door frame, and Hope and Faith grabbed onto to the banister.

"Warren, Bianca" Blake yelled as he tried to hang on.

"Blake, do something" Faith yelled.

Blake fired an energy dart at the demon, but because he was trying to hang on to the door frame the dart only hit the demon in the arm, temporarily causing the vortex to disappear. Once the vortex was gone, Hope and Faith ran over to H.J. and Blake, but just as they got there, Gith reopened the portal causing H.J. and Blake to have to grab Hope and Faith so they wouldn't get sucked in.

"Grab each other's hand" Blake told the twins who were being pulled toward the center of the room. Hope reached out and found Faith's hand, once Blake saw that they were holding on to each other he shimmered the four out of the house.

"Do I have to do this?" Chris said as he turned away from Wyatt's door.

"Yes, you have to. It's the only way you all are going to live. Oh and let's not forget they are your brother and sister after all. That should be enough for you to want to make up with them" Bianca said as she turned Chris back around and knocked on Wyatt's door. A moment later the door opened to a baby blue room with piles of clothes all over the floor and Wyatt appearing in the door way.

"What? Going to through another lamp at me?" he asked.

"No. Look Wy, we need to talk ok. Using our powers against each other like that, well, it kind of left us powerless and there is a demon out there that apparently wants revenge against the Charmed Ones and plans on making us the revenge!" Chris practically shouted. "Plus, I miss my brother and sister."

"You miss us? We didn't go anywhere Chris" Wyatt stated.

"I know, but once Bianca told me that we lost our powers, it made me notice that I couldn't feel you and Mel anymore. Even when we are apart we can still feel each other" Chris said as he looked to the ground.

"Maybe you two should talk this over with Mel" Bianca pointed out.

The two brothers walked down the hall and stood outside of their sister's room. Chris raised his hand to knock on the door. He paused for a minute and looked at Wyatt who gave an encouraging nod. Chris knocked on the door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you" Mel's voice could be heard coming from the other side.

"Come on Mellie, we need to talk" Wyatt said.

"No we don't. I understand that I'm apparently a huge disappointment to you two. The power of two Wyatt and Chris" Mel said.

"Bianca, do you have a hair pin?" Chris whispered.

"Um, yea, why?" she asked as she pulled one out of her hair.

"You'll see" Chris said as he knelt in front of the door and put the hair pin in the lock, a second later there was click and the two brothers walked into their sister's room. The room was a dark shade of purple, with croquis drawings pinned to various cork boards.

"Mel you used the anti-orbing spell enough when we were kids that I figured out how to get into your room with out magic" Chris said with a grin on his face.

"Great now you're in and I'm leaving" Mel stood to orb out and then realized she didn't go anywhere.

"What happened to my powers? I can't sense anyone's powers" She said frantically.

"That's kind of what we need to talk to you about. When we all got mad at each other and used our powers against each other, it broke us up, and left us all powerless" Wyatt explained.

"All of us, like the girls and the twins, and H.J.?" Mel asked.

"Yea, all of you guys" Bianca replied.

"Well how do we fix this?" Mel asked.

"You and your brothers make amends, then you talk with your cousins" Bianca told her.

"Fine, all is forgiven now let's go get our powers back" Mel said as she started toward the door.

Wyatt reached out and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back around next to him and Chris.

"It's not that easy Mel, we were arguing for a reason, now we need to talk about this before we can get our powers back" Wyatt said.

"Well, talk" She said as she crossed her arms.

"You know you're real infuriating, like all the time, you think you know everything" Wyatt said as he walked over to Mel's bed and sat down.

"I don't know everything, I'm just confident. Life isn't any fun if you don't try new things" Mel stated.

"Yea but Mel what I think he is talking about is how you parade around with this arrogance about you, like nothing can touch you. I think part of it has to do with your telepathy. You can read everyone's mind, and use all of our powers, but that doesn't make you indestructible" Chris said walking toward Mel.

"I know that. I don't think I'm indestructible guys, I just feel like I am the only one who has a sense of adventure. It's like pulling teeth to get you two to try new things. And it's not like you guys are begging to have me around, you always want it to just be 'the guys'. Maybe if I would have been a boy you two would want to be around me more" Mel said as she looked down.

"No Mellie, we love having a little sister. And as far as little sisters go, you're the best we could ask for. Remember when we were younger and you and Chris would always hang out together. I mean Chris is the lucky one he is in the middle age wise, he understands both sides" Wyatt explained.

"Yea but that was different Wy. Chris and I hung out together because you were too good for us, you had friends and were always off with them. I, once again was second best when it comes to you two" Mel said.

"Mel. Wyatt and I are brothers, and yes that makes us closer, but we are close because of you. You make us want to be close so we can help you and protect you and be there for you" Chris said as he grabbed Mel's hands.

"Do you really mean that Chrissy?" Mel asked as she looked up into her brother's green eyes.

"Yes Mel, we love you and yea I'm not going to deny it sometimes you are a huge pain in the ass, but that's just one reason that we love you" Chris said meeting Mel's gaze.

"It's true, we love you regardless of how much you irritate us" Wyatt chimed in as he went to hug his siblings.

"Wait before that hug, I still have some issues with you two" Mel said as she pushed Wyatt away.

"What? We just had the movie magic moment, and now you want to ruin it" Wyatt said with a hurt look on his face.

"No, just add to it. Look guys, I know you want to protect me, and I understand that you are older than me and think you know more, but seriously, I'm not naïve. I really get it I do, but I can take care of myself. You boys aren't always going to be around to help me, but you have to trust my judgment in situations, whether they be demonic problems, work problems, or boy problems. I love being close with you, I do. It's just, you need to have more faith in me" Mel said to her brothers.

"Alright Mel, it's probably not going to happen over night, but Wyatt and I will try and trust you more, maybe not with guys, but with the other stuff" Chris said with a grin.

"That's all I ask. Now, where is that hug" Mel said as she was engulfed in two bear hugs from her brothers. Mel wasn't that short, she stood 5'8, but both her brothers were over 6' making double hugs, a bit smothering.

Out of the darkness came clapping, the demon Andras stepped out into the light. "Touching, truly touching, to bad it's not enough to save you" he said as a fire ball formed in his hand.

"I would think this through before you attack" Bianca said as she charged up an energy ball.

"Oh I did" Andras said as two drone demons shimmered in and grabbed Bianca's arms.

"Guys get out of here now! Blake, Warren help" Bianca said as she tried to free herself from the demons' grasps.

"Oh they can't hear you, they have their own situations to deal with" Andras said as he waved his hand and a dark lighter appeared.

"This is not good. Wyatt, Chris, get out of here" Mel commanded her brothers.

"Not without you Mellie" Chris said.

"I said go, I can take care of them" Mel said as she rolled out of the way of Andras' fire ball "trust me."

The dark lighter took aim on the witch lighters in the room and fired his arrow. Chris pushed Wyatt out into the hall and narrowly missed being hit with the arrow himself. He tried to crawl to door, as he heard the click again from the crossbow being reloaded. Expecting to get hit with the poison arrow Chris closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, only to hear the dark lighter scream in pain as he went up into flames. Chris looked up to see that Bianca had freed herself from the demons and conjured an athame and hit the dark lighter.

"Go to the attic, I'll help Mel" Bianca said as Chris ran out of the room to find his brother.

"Bring it on Andras, I don't need my powers to fight you" Mel said as her and Andras circled each other, waiting for one to make a move.

"We'll see about that" he said as he threw another fireball at her. Mel dived out of the way just in time.

"How about you pick on someone with powers" Bianca said as she threw an energy ball at Andras. The energy ball hit him, but wasn't strong enough to vanquish him.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that" Andras said as he shimmered out holding his arm.

"Yea, I'm sure" Bianca said as she went over to help Mel up. "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. What about Wyatt and Chris?" Mel asked.

"They made it out ok, let's go up to the attic and find them" Bianca said.

The two young witches walked up to the attic to see Wyatt and Chris looking at the Book of Shadows.

"Mel you're ok" Wyatt said.

"Yea, told you to trust me" Mel replied with a grin.

"The triquetra is still broken. We need to talk with our cousins if we want to get out powers back" Chris said looking at the cover.

A moment later Warren orbed in with Peyton, Parker, and Portia. Shortly after that, Blake shimmered in with H.J. Hope, and Faith. The nine cousins looked at each other for a minute and then all at once started talking. I'm sorry could be heard coming from every corner of the room. Bianca let out a high pitched whistle.

"Alright guys, maybe a few at a time" she suggested.

"We all need to learn to trust each other more" Portia said. "You all need to trust that I know what I'm doing, and I need to trust that you guys know more than me."

"And we need to not be so over protective, we may be the oldest, but you guys aren't kids" Chris said as he pointed to him and Wyatt.

"But we still need to be there for each other, just like we always have" Hope said as she walked over to Parker and gave her a hug.

"And always will be" Faith said as she joined her twin.

"We're family guys, it's in our blood to get pissed at each other. But this little experience has proved that we need to be more open with our annoyances. Stop stepping on each other's toes a little bit" H.J. said.

"Yea, and maybe to appreciate how close we all are, even though it annoys the hell out of us at times" Mel said as she went to hug H.J.

"Bianca, Blake, Warren, you guys really helped us, and I'm not just talking about the attack, but you at least got us to talk" Wyatt said to the three friends.

"Wait you were attacked to, that's why we came here, we almost got sucked into a vortex of some sort" Blake said to Bianca.

"That must have been why you two didn't hear me when I called. We were attacked at too, but nothing with vortexes" Warren said.

"Andras must have wanted us too distracted to help each other" Bianca pointed out.

"We may not have any powers, but we can still make a vanquishing potion" Peyton said.

"We made one already, it didn't work, Andras was too powerful already" Warren said.

"What about a spell, we could write a spell for Bianca and Warren" Hope said.

"I don't think it would be strong enough" Mel said "no offense you guys, it's not like your magic isn't powerful, but if a potion didn't work, it would have to be a power of three spell I think."

"Or the power of 3x3" Blake said with a grin on his face.

"What, what the hell is the power of 3x3?" Wyatt asked.

"Supposedly, it's us. That's one of the reasons the demon is after us. We apparently are going to do so much good that in the battle of good versus evil, evil will never win again" Portia said.

"What? Why didn't we know about this" Mel questioned.

"I left that part out, I figured you three needed to work on your own problems first" Bianca said.

"Well right now we need to protect ourselves, at least the stuff during the ritual will keep us cloaked for a little bit" Mel said as she went over to the alter she had prepared earlier.

"I don't know about that Mel. See we figured out earlier that something went wrong during the ritual, that's why Andras was able to cross over. The mistake gave him power" Warren said.

"What mistake? I followed the information in the book, I mean yea I ad libed a little, but nothing major" Mel said.

"It was a small mistake Mellie, you swept the broom west to east instead of east to west. See look in the book, it says that you sweep east to west following the path of the sun to sweep evil from your path" Bianca showed the younger witch.

"Oh my god. This is all my fault" Mel said as she looked at the words on the page in front of her.

"No Mel, it's not all your fault. You put this whole ritual together by your self. Maybe if one of us hadn't been too busy to help you we would have caught the mistake. You did a lot of work for this ritual to occur" Parker said as she put an arm around her cousin.

"Yea, and obviously, we didn't know any better because none of us thought you did anything wrong" H.J. said.

"But if I had been paying better attention, I could have prevented all this. I always screw things up. Chris was right I don't know anything about magic" Mel said as she put her face in her hands.

"Mel that was the demon making me say that" Chris said.

"Doesn't make it any less true" she said.

"Mel, how did mom and our aunts vanquish the source" Chris asked.

"Which time?" she asked.

"See, that was a trick question. You do know about magic, Mel." Chris said.

"I don't see how that proved anything" Mel asked.

"You realized things a lot quicker than most people Mel, I would have said that they invoked the magic of our entire family line" Portia said.

"This isn't your fault Mel, accept it move on, we have a demon to deal with" Faith said to her older cousin. Mel gave her cousin a smile.

"I think she was right that we are protected in here though, otherwise they would have attacked already" Blake said.

"Unless he is building up his army again" Warren said.

"No I wounded him down stairs, he is just probably finding a way to heal himself" Bianca said.

"Do you guys think we have our powers back yet?" Peyton asked her cousins.

"What does the cover of the book look like?" Wyatt asked.

"The triquetra is still messed up" Faith said. "Maybe we should make some potions that duplicate our powers, someone can write a spell, then I say we get out of the Manor, if this battle is going to be as big as I think it is, best not destroy the place."

"Alright, Mel, Portia, and Faith get started on that spell" Bianca said. "Wyatt, Peyton, and H.J get started on potions up here, Chris, Parker, and Hope get started on potions down stairs. Warren you help the girls with the spell and keep and eye out for trouble. I'll stay up here and make sure there aren't any attacks, and Blake go with them downstairs just in case" Bianca gave the orders.

"Man, is she always this bossy?" Mel asked with a grin.

"Yep, why do you think we broke up" Chris said with a laugh.

"I heard that Chris, and if you had powers I would through an energy ball at you" Bianca said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review!_

* * *

"You let them escape!" Andras shouted at Gith and Vicus. "How did you let them escape?"

"It's not exactly like you did such a great job. They got away from you too" Vicus said.

"Yes, but that was because the damn Phoenix wounded me, what happened to you two?" Andras demanded.

"The white lighter orbed them out of the house" Vicus said.

"And the punk half-breed shimmered out before they got pulled into the pool" Gith said.

"Why didn't you follow them then!"

"I tried but something was scrambling the orb trail" Vicus said.

"And the shimmer wasn't even traceable, it's like he didn't even shimmer out" Gith said.

"Where could they have gone that was protected like that, they didn't have time to do a protection spell before their powers disappeared" Andras wondered out loud.

Back at the Manor Chris, Parker, and Hope were in the kitchen making another potion. They had already made a potion that stunned, and one that created a series of miniature explosions, now they were trying to create a potion that would create smoke cover.

"How do you think they are doing upstairs?" Parker asked as she handed Hope the wrath essence.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they are concentrating more on the heavy artilary, after all, Wyatt's up there he likes things that go boom" Hope answered back with a laugh. Chris chuckled at the statement as he was looking for the Burdock root.

"That's so true I remember the first time he created that incineration wave, he was so excited he was scrying for evil for four days straight just so he could use that power, and he was like 18! Nothing should excite an 18-year-old guy so much" Chris said "well other than girls maybe."

"There I think I got the smoke cover potion done. Can you guys thing of any other defensive potions?" Parker asked as she started bottling a cloudy looking liquid.

"Not really, other than maybe turning them into animals or something" Hope said.

"Blake will you go check up stairs quick to see what kind of potions they made" Chris said to his friend.

"But what if you get attacked while I'm gone" Blake asked.

"We'll call you, it's faster for you to shimmer than for us to run up and down the stairs, plus we have potions now at least" Parker answered.

Blake shimmered up to the attic like they asked.

"You know, we never work together, like us three, it's always, Chris and Wyatt, and H.J., Peyton, and Mel. Then Portia and I work together, and the twins always work together" Parker said to no one in particular.

"You're right. Who knew that as all the middle children we could work together so well" Hope said as she corked the bottles Parker had filled.

"That's right, we are all the middle children. And all the youngest children are working on the spell, and all the oldest children are working on the potions upstairs" Chris said to his cousins.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Hope asked.

"Probably nothing, it was just an observation" Chris responded as Blake shimmered back in.

"They have potions that erupt into fire, turn demons into ice, and turn them into turkeys" Blake said.

"Ha, told you that that potion would work" Hope said with a grin.

"We should make some transportation potions too, just in case we need to get out of there" Chris said as he dug around for the Holly leaf needed for the potion.

About a half hour later Chris threw in some mandrake root and the potion went poof.

"Well I think that should do it, will you guys start bottling this up, I'll go tell them that we are ready" Chris said.

"Yea, no problem" Parker said to her older cousin.

Up in the attic Chris walked and watched as H.J., Peyton, and Wyatt finished up a potion.

"Alright I need some star anise" Peyton said as Wyatt handed her the container.

"What will this potion do again?" Wyatt asked as he handed her an orange blossom.

"It acts as a magic tranquilizer dart" Peyton replied as she put the orange blossom in the crucible with some willow bark and almond oil. She ground the ingredients together and then added them to the potion pot. "Alright I need some Damiana."

"Whoa Damiana? Are you sure that's a good idea Pey?" H.J. asked.

"It's a potent potion. It needs this if it is going to work" she replied.

"Ok" H.J. said as he found the ingredient she needed. H.J. and Wyatt took a few steps back from the pot and Peyton threw in the herb. Once the ingredient mixed with the others the potion exploded right in Peyton's face. Once the smoke cleared the people in the attic could see the result of the explosion. Peyton had always had dark brown hair, after the explosion of the potion, her hair was now a firey vibrant red color.

"Oh my god" Mel said as she looked up from her spells.

"What, what happened?" Peyton asked as she fanned the smoke from her face and started bottling the potion.

"Peyton, your hair" her sister Portia said.

"What's wrong with my hair" Peyton said as she felt her wavy, shoulder length hair, breathing a sigh of relief when she found it was still there.

"It's hot!" Faith said, earning a glare from Wyatt and H.J. "Well it is. Color like that would cost a fortune in the salon."

"Color, what are you talking about?" Peyton said.

"Peyton, maybe you should look in the mirror" Chris said stiffiling a laugh.

The half-cupid walked over to the mirror and saw what everyone was talking about.

"Oh my god my hair!" she screamed.

"Now Pey, it's not that bad, like Faith said that look would cost a fortune in a salon" Mel responded to her cousin's pain.

"Anyway Peyton, not to sound non-caring, but we do have other things to worry about besides your hair color" Portia explained.

"You're right, I will worry about my hair after we vanquish this demon" Peyton replied.

"So anyway, I came up here to see if you guys were ready, we have our potions made, and I think you guys should be done with yours too" Chris said grinning at Peyton "how about the spells?"

"Fine, we have a few that could be used for different things in case we need them. I just hope it works" Faith said to her cousin.

"Alright. Blake bring everyone upstairs" Chris yelled to the air.

A moment later Blake shimmered in with Parker and Hope carrying the potions.

"So where do you guys think we should go? You know to avoid this whole blowing up the house thing?" Hope asked.

"How about the woods, where dad would take us camping when we were younger" H.J. recommended.

"Sounds good. It shouldn't be too crowded tonight, everyone would still be celebrating Halloween" Mel said looking at the clock. "Uh guys, it's eleven o'clock."

"Very observant Mel, glad you learned how to tell time" Wyatt smirked at his sister.

"No, I mean, don't we kind of need to take care of this little issue before midnight, otherwise we may never get our powers back" she told the group.

"But I thought us mending our bond as a family was supposed to bring our powers back?" Portia asked.

"Yea but the symbol on the book is still broken, maybe if we vanquish this demon as a family it will bring the magic back" Parker told her younger sister.

"Alright so the woods north of town right?" Bianca asked.

"Yea, um, everybody grab a cosmic taxi" Chris said.

Everyone grabbed a hold of each other and disappeared in shimmers and orbs. The crew of twelve reformed in the woods. Fog was rising amongst the trees and an unsettling feeling was among the group.

"So just wait for them to attack?" Hope asked.

"Yea, we are out in the open now, away from the magic of the ritual. I think Andras only attacked at the house because he knew we would be there" Mel said. "Maybe now he can sense us."

"Of course I can sense you, you wreak of goodness" the group heard coming through the fog. Everyone was looking in a different direction when out of nowhere, Parker, and Faith were sent sailing through the air. The two landed with a thump by some trees. "How do you plan on defeating me without any powers?" Andras asked as he revealed himself.

"We don't need powers to defeat a low-life like you" Chris said stepping forward as Hope and Portia ran to their sisters.

"Well then, I may have to tip the odds in my favor" Andras said as all his minions that he pulled through the portal appeared. Gith, Vicus, a lazarus demon, a group of dark lighters, and drone demons.

"Alright, cupids and I have the dark lighters" Mel said as she readied her potions.

"I've got Gith" Chris said with revenge in his voice.

"And I have Vicus" Wyatt said with the same tone."

"Ah, I'm touched, you remember me after all this time" Vicus said as he threw a fire ball at Wyatt, who ducked out of the way.

"Warren, when I take out this lazarus demon, orb his ashes to a grave yard and bury him" H.J. said as he lured the demon away from the group.

"But what if you guys need me" Warren said as he stepped back with H.J.

"We need to get rid of this demon" he replied. With a nod from Warren, H.J. rolled out of the way of a fire ball and threw a blue potion at him. The demon was engulfed in a thick layer of ice.

"Orb to a graveyard, bury his ashes" H.J instructed the young witch.

"But he is ice, not ashes" Warren pointed out.

"Warren you still have powers, if you use your telekinesis to through him against a wall, the ice should shatter, leaving the demon as a pile of ash. Dig the hole first, bury him, then get back here incase Bianca needs you for a spell" H.J. explained. The young witch-lighter orbed out with the ice covered demon. "Time for the next one" he said as he ran back to help his cousins.

"You know, I really hate dark lighters. I mean, you guys are always trying to kill my brothers, and my cousins, and my aunt" Mel said as she hid behind a tree as arrows flew at her. "but on top of all that, you guys aren't even a challenge without my powers" she said as she threw the stun potion at two of them. Once they were immobile, Mel grabbed a cross bow and fired arrows at the two villains, which caused them to go back to the firey hell they came from.

"Mel a little help here please" she heard from Portia who kicked a crossbow away from a dark lighter only to get put in an arm bar by another one. Mel took aim on the dark lighter that was ready to land a punch on her cousin and fired the crossbow hitting the dark lighter square in the back. He too went up in flames. Portia got out of the hold and whipped around sweeping the dark lighter that was holding her to the ground.

"Portia catch" she heard Bianca say. Portia looked up as an athame came at her. The young cupid caught it and stabbed the remaining dark lighter in the chest. "Buh- bye" she said as he turned to ash.

While Mel and Portia had taken on the dark lighters, Peyton and Parker had focused on the drone demons.

"There are too many of them" Parker said.

"No Parker. We can do this" Peyton said as she threw a potion at three drone demons, turning them into turkeys.

"I don't see how that potion is really helpful" Parker said as she threw the smoke cover potion at her feet. Once they were hidden she grabbed her sister's hand and got around behind the demons. Once there she threw the stun potion and yelled over to Blake. "Hey Blake, a little fire power here would be good."

The half-manticore looked up and saw the demons weren't moving and fired a round of energy darts at the two demons. Being that energy darts aren't as powerful as energy balls, he had to fire a few at each demon before they blew up.

"Thanks Blake" Peyton said as she dived out of the way of a fire ball from one of the few remaining drone demons.

"Peyton, now!" Parker's voice could be heard. Upon her sister's command, Peyton threw two potion vials that set off a series of explosions, resulting in the drone demons demise.

"Wow, we actually vanquished demons without powers" Peyton said going up to her sister.

Back across the woods, Wyatt was in a stand off with Vicus.

"Do you know what it feels like to burn in hell?" Vicus asked Wyatt. "I do, because some one betrayed me!" he screamed as he threw a fire ball at the Twice-Blessed witch.

"Yea, well what can I say. Even when I'm evil I am a pretty good judge of character" Wyatt replied as he moved out of the way. He then threw a green potion at the demon. Vicus got out of the way, and shimmered out like a Cheshire Cat. He reappeared behind Wyatt and pinned his arms to his side.

"Not so strong without your powers are you, Twice-Blessed" he said into Wyatt's ear as he wrestled him to the ground. Vicus punched Wyatt in the face a repeatedly, then stood over him and readied a fire ball.

"Not so intimidating now are you Wyatt. You know, I'm glad you went back to the side of good, this was much more fun" he told a half conscience Wyatt and he prepared to through his fireball. As he drew his arm back, Vicus felt something strange, like something was burning inside him, then without warning he exploded. Left in his place Melinda Prudence Halliwell, with her hands flicked out in a familiar manner.

"Nobody messes with my bigger brother" she yelled, as though Vicus could still hear her.

"Mel" Wyatt said in a mumble.

"Shh, Wyatt, I'm here" she said as she kneeled down next to her oldest brother.

"You, you got your powers back" he said as he tried to stay awake.

"Oh my god. I just blew him up" Mel said in disbelief. "I just saw that he was going to kill you, and I just, just a reaction I guess. If I have my powers back you must have yours back too" she said as she used her telepathy to find healing powers. Sure enough all the powers she was used to were present. She tapped into Wyatt's healing powers and healed his wounds.

"Hey guys, our powers are back!" Mel yelled through the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I know this chapter is really really short, but it worked better to put this as a separate chapter, please review anyway._

* * *

Chris was hanging onto a tree branch as Gith was trying to pull him into a portal. Chris managed to reach into his pocket and pull out a potion vial. He through it at Gith and to his dismay, it was the potion that created a smoke screen.

"Damn it" he said under his breath as he tried to find another vial, while still holding onto the tree. Suddenly, he felt his body fall, as if it wasn't being pulled toward the portal anymore. Chris let go of the tree and looked through the smoke to see his twin cousins beating Gith repeatedly with large tree branches.

"Don't hurt our cousin" he heard Faith say between wacks. As Faith was beating the crap out of Gith with her branch, Hope reached into her pocket and pulled out a red potion vial.

"Move" Hope said to her sister. Faith jumped out of the way as the vial broke at Gith's feet. Gith felt his muscles go weak and he fell to the ground closing his eyes.

"What did you guys do?" he asked the twins.

"It's Peyton's new hair color potion" Hope said with a smirk as she ran Gith through with the tree branch Faith had been holding. Gith's eyes opened wide as he was sent screaming back to hell.

The three young witch-lighters heard Mel's voice through the woods "Hey guys, our powers are back!"

"Sure, she tells us after we vanquish the demon" Hope said to her sister and cousin. Chris and Faith laughed as they went back to the rest of the family to help out where they were needed.

The nine cousins came back together.

"Drone demons, gone, dark lighters hasta la vista, Vicus blown up what about Gith?" Mel asked.

"Done for, thanks to Peyton's hair color" Chris said with a smirk.

"Yea, yuck it up at least the potion worked" Peyton replied.

"What about the Lazarus demon?" Portia said.

"Warren orbed his icey ass to a grave yard, he is going to bury him for us" H.J. said.

"So that just leaves" Hope started.

"Andras" Mel said looking into the woods at the shadowy figure.

"I see you made it past all my helpers. No matter, I still have enough power to take on nine witches, who have no powers" Andras replied.

"Bianca, Blake, go get Warren and we will meet you back at the Manor" Chris told the his demon friends.

"Chris man, we're not leaving you guys" Blake responded.

"This isn't you're fight guys. He wants revenge on the Charmed Ones not you. Don't worry we'll be fine" Wyatt said.

Everyone heard Mel's voice in their heads. "Guys did you hear him, he still thinks we don't have any powers. He's in for a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, last chapter, if you haven't reviewed yet please do. I have already started work on another story centering around Mel, Chris and Wyatt. If you also have a suggestion for a story let me know, I'm game for writing requests. Made love to everyone, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Andras stood facing the nine Halliwell witches.

"You really think you can take us all on even without our powers. Hello, did you not see us take out the other demons you brought along. And they weren't even taking on all of us at the same time" Faith said with a cocky grin.

"I guess you'll just have to try and defeat me and we will see what happens" Andras replied.

"This seems off. I mean one Halliwell witch is a lot to deal with let alone all nine of us. He is planning something" Parker whispered to Wyatt.

"What are you waiting for, vanquish me already" Andras egged on the witches.

Mel was the first to make a move. She threw the potion that erupts into fire at the demon. Andras shimmered out of the path of the potion. He reappeared in front of H.J. with a fireball conjured.

"To slow I'm afraid. Say good-bye to your cousin" Andras said as he drew his arm back.

"Fire ball" Hope said as she held out her hand. The fire ball appeared in her hand and she threw it back at Andras. The fireball hit him square in the chest, but nothing happened.

"Well, I see you did get your powers back" Andras said as he shook off the blow from the attack. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Andras waved his hand and next to him appeared several human-looking demons.

"Oh you think just adding more demons will help you. Once again, did you not see the previous fight" Chris said.

"Kill them" Andras said in a calm non-chalant voice.

The 10 demons came forward at the witches. A bald demon with a scar over his eye conjured a purple energy ball and threw it at Portia and Faith. Portia stepped forward and used her empathy power to channel the energy ball back at the demon.

"One down, nine to go" Portia said as she stared at Andras.

"No you know what" Wyatt said as he held his hands out flat. A wave of light came out and the nine remaining demons were incinerated. "None, to go, stop hiding behind your minions Andras and fight" he commanded.

"Fine then, if you insist" Andras said as he mimicked Wyatt's hand motion and disks of fire shot out at the group.

"Wyatt shield!" H.J. said. On command Wyatt's blue shield went up and the fire disk blasts were repelled.

"He's got like a mystical machine gun!" Peyton said in shock.

"Yea thanks for the update Pey, but we sort of noticed" H.J. said to his cousin.

"Alright new plan, Mel you came up with a spell to vanquish him right?" Chris asked his sister.

"Yea, Portia, Faith and I" she replied.

"Use it" he said.

"Something wicked in our midst, bringing rage that does persist, Elements please hear this call, vanquish this demon once and for all" Mel said.

The nine cousin's looked at Andras as he stood with a confused look on his face.

"You call that a spell! I tell you, young witches today, no flare for poetry" the demon mocked.

"What happened?" H.J. asked.

"It wasn't strong enough, I knew it wouldn't be with as much anger as he absorbed earlier it's going to take a lot of power to beat him. Wyatt maybe you should say the spell, like it or not you are more powerful" Mel suggested.

"Alright, but I may need to put my shield down, it's taking too much power to keep it up" he said.

"Don't worry, we'll cover you Wy" Portia told her cousin.

Wyatt lowered his shield and Andras started with his fire disk attacks. The cousins ducked and dodged around the attacks and took refuge behind various trees.

"Something wicked in our midst, bringing rage that does persist, Elements please hear this call, vanquish this demon once and for all" Wyatt said as he moved behind a tree to avoid getting hit. "Nothing happened Mel!"Wyatt called out.

"Yea, I can see that" he heard his sister's reply through the fog.

"I tire of you witches" Andras said as he changed his fire disks into energy balls.

"Yea well we tire of you as well" Chris said from behind Andras.

"Stupid witch" Andras said as he waved his hand and sent Chris flying through the air.

Chris landed with a thump against a tree. He stood up and looked at Andras "Don't you mean witch-lighter" and then disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Astral projection, just like your Aunt Prue. Willing to meet her same demise" Andras said as he turned around, only to be hit with a potion thrown by Hope. Mel conjured an energy ball and threw it at Andras while he was under the effects of the stun potion. To her dismay, the energy ball only pushed off his feet.

"Mel, get your butt over here now!" Wyatt said through the fog.

Mel orbed in behind her brother.

"You rang" she said.

"Re-write the spell" Wyatt said.

"What? Why?" Mel asked.

"Because it didn't work that's why" he replied back.

"Wy, the only way I can make that spell stronger is if it's a power of three spell" Mel replied.

"You heard what Blake said, write a power of 3x3 spell" he said.

"Wyatt, I don't know if I can do that, I mean what if we aren't the power of 3x3?" Mel asked.

"Well, just hope we are, I'll get H.J. to give you some cover, I have the most fire power so I will help keep him distracted. Try and hurry" Wyatt said.

"Alright" Mel said.

Wyatt orbed to his cousin.

"H.J. stand guard for Mel, she is going to try and rewrite the spell" Wyatt instructed.

H.J. orbed out and Wyatt looked around for the rest of his cousins and his brother. Andras had resumed the rapid fire of energy balls so Wyatt figured his cousins must have taken cover. Wyatt took a deep breath and then concentrated on Andras' fire. A moment later the energy balls turned into flowers.

"What the hell?" Andras asked as he looked at his hands.

"Projection power, comes in handy. You know what else comes in handy, Excalibur" Wyatt said as he motioned his hands as if he was holding a sword. Excalibur appeared in his hands and Wyatt charged Andras.

"Um, let's see, spell spell, 3x3, uh, I don't know" Mel said.

"Come one Mellie, if anyone can write this spell it's you, and you better make it quick, it looks like even Excalibur isn't going to take this guy down" H.J. told his cousin.

"Ok, um, wait Wyatt called Excalibur?" Mel asked.

"Yea so we need to hurry this up a little bit, he seems to be able to deflect the strikes" H.J. responded.

Wyatt was facing off with Andras when in his head he heard Mel's voice "Wyatt, can you stab him?" Using his telepathic link with his sister he replied "I think so, but it's not going to do anything." Mel responded back "That's ok, that's what the spell is for, give me 30 seconds." All at once, Peyton, Parker, Portia, H.J., Hope, Faith, Chris and Wyatt heard in their heads "Guys, Wyatt is going to stab Andras with Excalibur and then I am going to channel the spell to you telepathically, if you can say it with me that would be helpful, but if not we may need to say it again" Mel instructed.

Once Mel's voice left his head, Chris gave Wyatt the opportunity that he needed by astral projecting behind Andras and simply tapping him on the shoulder. While Andras turned around Wyatt ran him through with the famed sword. Mel started chanting out loud and in everybody's mind "three times three stand as one, with powers drawn from Avalon, take this demon that crossed the veil and return him to his firey jail."

Mel, H.J., Portia, and Faith were the only ones able to keep up with the spell, which was enough to hurt Andras, he doubled over in pain and then fell to his knees, the witches raced toward Wyatt and stood before the demon of rage. At once they all started the spell a second time "three times three stand as one, with powers drawn from Avalon, take this demon that crossed the veil and return him to his firey jail." With all nine of the cousins chanting the spell, Andras was penetrated with rays of light and then exploded before the young witches.

"Whoa, now that was cool" Chris said as he looked at his family.

"Avalon? I thought Excalibur came from Camelot" Portia questioned.

"Well, technically I think it does, but the Lady of the Lake was from Avalon, I don't know I had to come up with a rhyme just in time" Mel said with a grin.

In response to Mel's little pun, the group just groaned.

"So guys, um Happy Halloween" H.J. said with a shrug. "At least we got our powers back, I wonder how that happened?"

"Perhaps I can answer that" a voice came from behind them. The nine witches turned around to come face to face with an Elder.

"Who are you, well, besides an Elder" Mel said with an attitude.

"Forgive me, my name is Sarrin. I am one of the prophecy keepers of the Elders. And you nine have just embarked on a very interesting journey" Sarrin stated.

"Yea we know, we do so much good as witches, that we forever sway the balance toward the side of good, we got that part" Faith said standing strong beside Mel.

"Yes, the power of 3x3. We weren't exactly sure that it was going to occur, prophecies are tricky you know. But of course, everything fell into place just as we were expecting" he told the witches.

"Expecting, you were expecting us to use our powers against each other, loose them, and nearly die" Wyatt yelled.

"No we of course didn't know how you were going to get the power. But it stated that bonds would be broken and ties would be mended. You had to loose each other in order to gain each other so to speak."

"Gain each other, we already had each other" Peyton retorted.

"Ah yes, but as witches, the power of 3x3 lies in your bond as a family. And although you have always been there for each other, you have never acknowledged it before tonight" Sarrin said.

Upon receiving confused glares from the witches Sarrin continued "Look, I don't write the prophecies, or detail how they are suppose to come to fruition, but I do know that your coven is a strong one, and it lies in your family ties. Embrace it you have bright futures ahead of you" and with that he orbed out.

"Anybody have any idea what that was about?" Parker asked.

"I think we were basically recruited to do the Elders' bidding" Faith responded.

"Oh well, it was only a matter of time, wasn't it?" Hope supplied.

"I don't even want to think about this now, let's just go home" H.J. said.

With a collective nod the woods were filled with blue, white, and pink lights. The lights appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

"You guys are ok!" Blake said as he grabbed the nearest witch to hug, who was Melinda.

"Yes we're fine, good to see you too Blake" Mel said as the half-manticore dropped his grip and looked away sheepishly.

"So Andras is gone?" Bianca asked.

"Yep, and apparently we have a prophecy to fulfill" H.J. said.

"Great, just what I need, another one" Wyatt said joking.

"Well, Mr. High and Mighty Twice Blessed Greek God of Great Hair, at least you have some help with this one" Mel said with a laugh. "You focus on your first one, and we will fulfill the second one."

"Thanks baby sister" Wyatt said as he mussed up Mel's hair. Mel swatted Wyatt's hand away and gave a scowl that turned into a grin.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted" Portia said with a yawn.

"Is it sad that we will all be asleep before our parents get home?" Mel asked as the group headed down the stairs.

"No, we had a busy evening" Wyatt said.

"One that I feel should be kept quiet" Warren said, granting him a look from everyone. "Oh come on, like Aunt Piper isn't going to create a nuclear size explosion if she hears about what happened tonight."

With a laugh and an agreement to keep everything quiet, the hallway was filled with four columns of orbs, and three hearts leaving Wyatt, Blake, Bianca, Chris, and Mel.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bianca asked.

"Yea we're fine. Thanks for everything you did tonight Bianca" Chris said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"No big. Well I guess I should get going" saying good-bye she shimmered out.

"And with that I am going to bed" Chris said as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Thanks, Blake couldn't have done it without you" Wyatt said as he and Blake knocked fists. "Talk to you later" Wyatt said as he went into his room, closing the door behind him.

"So, big bad demon wasn't big and bad enough for a Melinda Spell?" Blake asked the young witch.

"You ought to know by now, there isn't anything I can't write a spell for" Mel said with a smile. "Thanks Blake, for everything you and Warren, and Bianca did tonight. We honestly couldn't have done it without you" Mel said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good-night" she said as she went into her room and shut the door. Blake stood in the hallway for a second and rubbed his cheek, then with a smile he whispered "good-night" before shimmering out.


End file.
